The Legend of Kirby
by irishpegasisters
Summary: Elenast and Marissa wake up in world completely different from their own. They must team up with the local heroes to get home, and just might become best friends along the way. Our first story, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elenast woke up with a sudden jolt, she had no idea where she was, one minute she was taking a nap and the next, well, there she was.  
Elenast took a look at her surroundings, things seemed... bubbly. Everything seemed overly colored, emphasized, and a tad childish. She got up and walked around a bit, until she noticed her black clothes really stood out against the colorful place. She also noticed how soft the grass was, and the tree's leaves looked like they were in clumps, or almost a single unity.

Elenast's face lit up like a balloon, she was a sucker for childish objects. She jumped on the softest, shiniest patch of grass there was and rolled around in it for what seemed like an eternity. After five minutes, Elenast got up and decided to take a look around.

Elenast only walked for at most ten minutes before she noticed something was wrong in the atmosphere. Luckily, she was right. She leaped to the right as she saw something jump on the spot she was before. Elenast quickly turned to see her attacker, only to see the strangest thing she'd ever seen. It was a round ball with what looked like armor, he had a long sword, a mask, and a cape that reached his feet.  
When he attacked again, he let out giant, almost demonic wings. Though he thrusted his sword more than a few times, and rather quickly too, Elenast dodged all his attacks. Elenast had an extremely sensitive sixth sense (in other words, she had good instincts).  
Elenast noticed this and decided to make her escape. She quickly leaped back, turned around, and sprinted to a nearby opening. Unfortunately, she wasn't very fast, and to make matters worse, her attacker was extremely fast. Right when she was about to reach the opening, her attacker cut her off. Elenast backed up only to find...

A rock.

Elenast, like the girl she is, tripped on it. Her attacker sweatdropped, and Elenast noticed a scrape on her knee. Elenast felt tears well up in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to keep her weakness from showing, "I'm okay... I'm not crying." She said, almost too quiet to hear.

Her attacker thought for a moment, he had no idea she was so vulnerable. He thought that because she dodged all his attacks she was...  
"Uh... are you-"

"I SAID I'M NOT CRYING!" She burst into tears and flapped her arms, running away, fell over, and got back up running again.  
The attacker jumped back in surprise, then heard someone call his name.

"Hey! Metaknight! Did you find the intruder?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." Metaknight looked in the direction Elenast took off to, and thought his movements from there.

* * *

Elenast wiped the tears from her face and washed her scab in a nearby river.  
"Ugh. That was so embarrassing!" She said aloud. Elenast had noticed before that she had a... childish nature.  
Elenast finished washing her scab, and turned around to see her attacker.

"WAH!" Elenast yelled, jumping back in surprise.

Metaknight sweatdropped, "Sorry, I am afraid it was a misunderstanding."

Elenast lowered her arms, but not her guard.

"Metaknight." he said.

Elenast guessed he was trying to start an introduction, "Elenast... Are you willing to answer questions?"

Metaknight thought for a moment, "... Depends on the question."

"OK," Elenast started, "let's go with this. Where am I?"

"You don't know?" He asked.

Elenast shook her head.  
"... You're in Dreamland."

"Wait, say that again? I don't think I heard you right."

"You're in Dreamland." he answered again.

"You're kidding! No way! That's so cool!" Elenast said excitedly.

Metaknight sweatdropped, this was an... unusual case.

"So that means... You're Metaknight?! Like Kirby-Metaknight!?"

"Kirby-Metaknight?" Metaknight started backing away slowly.  
"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S AMAZING!" She said, with the biggest eyes on earth, or where ever they were.

"..."

"Wait... that means Kirby is here too! WAH!" Elenast was now not really talking to Metaknight, she was off in her own world now.

"Huh...?"  
Elenast snapped back to earth, and her face got pink with embarrassment.  
"S-sorry! It's just Kirby is really famous on where I live."

"You know Kirby?" He asked, not confused anymore.

"No, but I know of him."

"Where do you live?"

"Earth, do you know how I get back?"  
"No, and I've never heard of this 'earth'"

She sighed, "Crap." Elenast sunk to her feet, and Metaknight noticed her desperation. He usually didn't talk to intruders, let alone help them, but this was an... unusual case.

"I may be able to help." he (awkwardly) said.

Elenast thought for a moment, but she took the only thing she got.  
"Thank you~!" she said, as she put her hands together and smiled. Metaknight wondered what he got himself into.

* * *

"Ugh. Can we take a break?" Elenast said, bent over in exhaustion.

"It's a long way until we reach our destination."

"We've been running for hours! I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Fine."

"Yes!" Elenast said to herself as she sat on the ground and laid on her back. After a few minutes she sat up and asked, "Can I see what's behind your mask?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Why?"

"No."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. Just not an answer to your question."

"Ugh." Elenast sat for a few seconds, "Please?"

"No."

"Do you look like Kirby?"

"Stop asking pointless questions."

"Stop giving me pointless answers!" She said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-" then Metaknight noticed the evil grin on her face. "You said you were hungry. Get some food."

"Whatever you say, _princess_." And when Elenast said those words, Metaknight was left, slightly embarrassed he sunk to her level.

"Great now I'm lonely. Smooth. Just smooth." She said to herself.  
Elenast started to look for food. "Now if I was a snack, where would I be."

Elenast didn't think she would find a snack, an apple off a tree maybe, but not a snack. But, as fate would have it, there it was. A chocolate cookie. On a silver platter. It was so beautiful, there was but only one thing she could do, and that was eat it. And so she did.  
As soon as Elenast finished the cookie, she found herself staring at a chocolate bar. What else was there to do but eat it? And so she did.  
and one after the other, Elenast kept on eating snacks she found right after the next. And then, there it was. The most perfectly cut piece of cake she had ever seen. She didn't think there could be such a thing, but yet there it was. Staring at her. Mocking her, with all of its deliciously coated frosting and it's chocolaty delectable delights. Yet, as it stood, there was nothing Elenast could do but eat it. And so she did.

Unfortunately, Elenast did not see the giant iron cage surrounding the cookie. So as she ate, the giant door slammed in her face.  
"HEY!" she called, "What's the big idea?!"

"I got him! I got him!" A voice came from behind a bush, and out came a giant colorful penguin (?) with 20 round ball-looking things.

"You're not him." He said.

"You don't say! What do you think you're doing anyway!"

"What am I doing? You're the one who ruined my trap!" he replied.

"Well, _excuse_ me princess!" Elenast liked using that sarcastic phrase.

The penguin looked deeply offended, "Not princess, call me king! King Dedede!"

Elenast grew excited, "You mean, you're Dedede? That is so cool!"

King Dedede puffed his chest up in pride, and said, "So I see I am famous in many countries."

"Yeah! You're my favorite antagonist!" she said cheerfully.

King Dedede fell over, "Bad guy? No, you must be mistaken. I am the benevolent King Dedede, see I'm trying to catch an evil wild animal right now, to help the kingdom." King Dedede said, trying (yet failing) to build suspense.

"Benevolent? More like greedy! Not to mention that 'wild animal' you're chasing is probably just Kirby! "

Dedede was surprised, half because she called him greedy and half because she knew more than he expected.

"Wah? Me? Greedy? You must be blind, deaf, and dumb." he said.

"I'm not dumb! I happen to be the smartest person I know!" _Then again_, she thought,_ I don't really know a lot of people_.

Dedede sweatdropped, "Hmm...you sure about that?"

Elenast felt her blood boil, "You're certainly one to talk, you're the one who failed to catch Kirby multiple times out of arrogance and instead caught someone who is a completely different species," Elenast grinned, "Not to mention the fact that your annoying tendencies led to your utter defeat as a moron."

Elenast saw Dedede go red with anger, so she decided to throw something nice in there because she was in his custody, "But I like you better than Bowser and Ganondorf combined."

Dedede calmed down, "Bowser and Ganondorf?"

"Yeah, they're two other greedy kings, except they're not as nice as you. Bowser is a giant spiky turtle who will kill anything in his path, and Ganondorf, the more cruel one, is a evil dark lord whose sole purpose is to take over Hyrule." Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Metroid and Pokemon were really the only games she ever played. She knew of other games, like Fire Emblem, but she doesn't know the antagonist in those ones and Metroid and Pokemon don't have a leading antagonist.

"So...I'm nicer?"

That's all he got out of that? "By a long shot, that's why you're my favorite antagonist!"

Dedede got angry again, "I'm not a bad guy."

"I didn't say bad guy, I said antagonist. And you kind of are because you're always going against kirby. Kind of like Martina in Slayers!" Elenast put her hands on her mouth, "Oops, wrong fanfiction!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kirby!" Elenast said, super cheerful.

Dedede noticed her bubbly aura, "...you like Kirby?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" she yelled excitedly, making Dedede jump back in surprise, "Kirby is my very favorite Nintendo character out of all of them...except Link. "

"Wait, I'm not your favorite?"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah but, I'm not your favorite?"

"Of course not!" She said smiling, as she gave the kiss of death (not literal), "You're just my favorite antagonist!"  
Dedede gawked in sad surprise, then folded his arms saying, "Well then, you can just stay there!"

"What?"

"Until you admit I'm your favorite."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What are you three? Who cares!"

"So am I your favorite?"

"No!"

"Well then I'll wait."

"Oh my gosh, are you really going to be this immature?"

"I'm not being immature, I'm being rational."

"Your being the opposite of rational!" They sat there in an awkward silence for a while until Elenast said, "Your Waddle Dees are creeping me out! They're all staring at me!"

"Yeah...they do that..."

Elenast sighed, "Do I really have to do it?" Elenast asked.

"Do what?"

"Act like the damsel-in-distress and scream?"

Dedede's eyes went big, "Don't scream!"  
Elenast saw the horror in his eyes and said, "Too late." and let out the loudest scream she could, which rattled the whole forest, and awoken someone far, far off (foreshadowing for the next chapter!).

Just then, Elenast felt something jump on the top of the cage.

"Wah! How'd you get here so fast!?" Dedede said.

The thing on the cage jumped down and Elenast knew exactly who it was.

"Kirby!~"

* * *

**Hello there! Jellie and Frank here! This is our brand-new, super shiny, first-ever COWRITE! Together we are the Irish Pegasisters, and our mission is to bring a smile to your face! We hope we'll succeed!**

**This first chapter takes place in Dreamland, duh. The next will take place in Ordon village, with a different character. The chapters will alternate, but only for a little bit. Then Elenast and the other character will meet, and so will the chapters! Meaning, you won't have alternating points of view. Because it's difficult for us too.**

**Also, there probably won't be any pairings... Because humans and kirbies don't really mix. Google "if Kirby was real" and you'll get it. And let's just say we argue frequently over who Link loves more. :P**

**Have a nice day, please review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa's eyes flew open and she woke with a jolt. Was that a scream? Was someone hurt? It sounded very far off, somehow…

She slowly began to realize something; she was not on her sofa, where she had been napping. She found herself on a sort of beach. She looked around. She had been on a path of short, but soft grass, out of which small white flowers grew. To her right, there was a small amount of sand that lead to a crystal clear spring. The whole place was surrounded by trees. Standing, she found a rather serene feeling overtake her. She loved places like this.

She ditched her Converse and socks, and rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan and the legs of her jeans. Because, when in a place like this, what was there to do besides building a sand castle? She knelt beside the water and pulled the loose sand towards her to make a foundation for her fortress. She also dug a moat to ward off tiny invaders. She got really into it, and might have not noticed the children coming, had they not been so loud.

"Malo, check it out! Link let me borrow his slingshot!"

They were getting closer. Marissa's eyes widened, and the turned to the princess she had been sculpting.

"What should I do? I still don't know where I am!" She hastily whispered, "Oh, hide in plain sight! Of course!" And just as two children came through the gate, she froze in front of her castle.

A lot of awkward staring ensued.

_Just act natural! _"So…" she said, trying to appear as natural as possible, "How about them Yankees?"

The tall one just stared at her. The short one turned to him and said, in the creepiest little voice ever, "She's wasting time. And time is money. Shoot her."

Marissa's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?" And then a hard object about the size of an acorn hit her in the head. "Ay, carajo! Watch it!"

The tall one lowered the slingshot. "Wait… Are you a girl?"

She scoffed. _"_Last time I checked."

"I'm not supposed to fight girls!"

"That's unfortunate. Now, would you mind telling me where I am?"

He turned to the creepy short one. "Malo, should I tell her? What if she's a spy or something?"

Malo blinked. "Interrogate her, Talo."

"Oh, right." Talo sat down on the grass and gestured for Marissa to do the same. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I refuse to answer any questions." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to look as assertive as possible. This was it! Her chance to assert herself!

Malo stared at her.

"… Okay, fine! My name is Marissa, and I'm from the United States." She assumed they knew where that was. Everyone did. Because America was the place to be! That's what her dad said!

Talo scrunched up his face and gave her a scrutinizing glare. "I'm not sure I believe you. Sounds made-up. That name is weird, and that place doesn't exist."

"I'll have you know, my name is great! And America is great, too! Have you never heard of it?" He shook his head. "WHAT? How? What kind of place is this?"

"This is Ordon Village. Actually, we're in Faron Woods right now. I think it's a very nice place, way better than 'America'!"

Marissa didn't hear the last part, she had been too busy trying to put some things together. Ordon… Faron… These names sounded oddly familiar. But there was no way…

She shook her head, as she tried to push such ridiculous thoughts from her head. "Wait… do you happen to know of a certain Hyrule? As in the kingdom?"

Malo said, "You're new, aren't you?"

Talo laughed. "I thought you were joking! You really have no idea where you are? HA! That's classic! Yes, this is the Kingdom of Hyrule."

Wordlessly, Marissa stood, walked to a shadowy area, curled up into a ball, and whispered, "Hyrule… Ordon… Faron… Hyrule… Ordon…! Faron…! HOLY FIRETURCTING FUDGE-DUCKING MEATBALLS HYRULE."

She hadn't noticed him coming behind her, but Marissa jumped when Talo tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay? Did I say somethi-"

She pushed him out of the way and ran toward the gate. "OUT OF MY WAY FOOL." She was running at high speed, but stopped in her tracks at the gate, where Malo stood, staring at her.

"Uh… Why do you look so angry?"

He blinked. "I'm not. That's just my face."

Marissa slowly backed away, right into Talo. He looked rather perplexed. "You're beginning to worry me."

She nodded. "Me too. Hey, Here's a crazy thought, what say we go into the village? Maybe a certain individual will be there… A certain blonde-haired guy, about yay high? In his mid-to-late teens? Yeah, maybe a certain individual meeting that description?"

"Sounds like Link… But, I think he's out right now, so maybe you could just walk around with me?" Talo blushed a little. Marissa got what he was saying. Might as well humor the kid.

"Sure, why not?" She held out her hand. Having cared for many very young children, holding hands was a tendency of hers. He reached for it, but she found a very small, baby-like hand grab hers. Malo looked up at her.

"Let's go."

"Right! Of course…" She looked over Malo at Talo, whose face was very red. _That escalated quickly. One second he's laughing at me, the next he has some sort of crush on me! Crazy kids…_

They began walking out the gate, through the wooded path that lead to the village. Talo lead the way. Every now and then he'd look back, she'd smile, and he'd whip his head back around. Marissa chuckled. Then she felt her head become light, and a ringing suddenly grew in her ears. Uh-oh…

"Hey, uh… Talo?"

"Yeah?"

"You should know, I get dehydrated easily and have a tendency to faint when I do."

"What?"

And then Marissa fainted, making sure to release Malo's hand before she fell.

* * *

"Hey, look! She moved!"

"People tend to do that, Beth."

"Quiet Malo! I'm glad she's not dead…"

"Can it, lover boy, you'll wake her up!"

A more mature voice spoke. "Quiet children, from what you told me she's had a rough time, not to mention the baby's sleeping. Why don't you all go wait for Colin and Link?"

Softly mumbled responses were followed by the door opening, then closing. Marissa opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was in a small hut, and leaning over her was a pretty, but weathered-looking woman.

"Ah, you're awake." She said gently.

Marissa slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name is Uli. Nice to meet you. Talo told me your name was Marissa. He also said something about dehydration?"

Marissa sat up on the couch she had been placed upon. "Yes, I've had the problem for a while. Sorry for causing you the trouble." She spoke softly, as a swaddled baby resting in nearby cradle stirred.

Uli shook her head. "You caused me no trouble. But you have caused quite a stir. No one knows of the and you say you came from."

"Well, I know all about Hyrule. Many people do."

"Is that right?" Uli looked genuinely surprised. "I wonder how that's possible?"

Marissa shrugged, she didn't want to have to explain the concept of videogames. "See, right now, I just want to get home. I have certain… things to do. After I get acquainted with a certain individual."

Uli laughed softly. "Ah, Talo told me about that as well. Well, I don't know how I'd get you home. However, the 'certain individual' you speak of may be able to help." She gave Marissa a knowing smile. Marissa tried not to faint again. The thought of Link being living, and breathing, standing before her made her face heat. Except, she had a boyfriend. Even if he didn't know he was dating her.

Uli stood and balanced the cradle on her hip. "Well, enough of that. I think some fresh air would do you good. Come along." Marissa obeyed, following the woman out of the small house and into the afternoon air. They proceeded to a place on the riverbank, and sat. Marissa took a deep breath, and lay on her back. It wasn't home, but it was very peaceful.

Just then, quickly pattering feet approached her, and a small hand began to poke her sides. Being very ticklish, she burst out laughing. Well, it was more like three or four very quick, loud laughs.* Very loud. She stopped as quickly as she could, then glared up at Talo. "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake!"

Uli scolded him as the baby began to wail. "Now, look! Talo!"

Marissa quickly said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was loud…"

"No, Talo shouldn't have done that. It's fine really, she had just been sleeping so soundly. Talo, I hope you did that to tell us they're back?"

Talo nodded excitedly. "Yes, they're coming this way! Let's go, Marissa!" And before she could do anything, he had pulled her along and was leading her towards a path that presently carried childrens' laughter, accompanied by an occasional grunt from a certain individual. They appeared from behind the rocky hill from which the path was cut, and Marissa felt heavy palpitations in her chest. For even when he wasn't in his hero clothes, she could recognize him right off the bat.

"H-hi, Link."


	3. Chapter 3

Elenast gawked at the pink rounded creature, believing this was a dream, as he sucked up the keys to the cage from Dedede's belt and spit them out.

"OH MY GOSH!" Elenast said excitedly. Kirby then opened the cage, leading to Elenast's attack hug. "IT'S KIRBY!" Elenast held up the poor creature, squeezed to death, "Awww! He's so adorable!"

"What about me!" Dedede said, desperately.

Elenast gave him a weird look and said, "Seriously?"

"Boya!" And as Kirby spoke those words...word...vowel noise, Elenast completely fangirled-out.  
"EEEEEEE! SO CUTE!"

Dedede became green with envy, don't know why but he did, "Attack!"

Suddenly, over 50 waddle-dees clobbered the two.

"Ack!" Elenast said, trying to get free from the suffocation. But to no avail, Elenast fell into the blubbering abyss. Over clobbered by waddle-dees, Elenast passed out.

* * *

Elenast woke up on some extremely soft grass, she looked up to see Metaknight and Kirby.  
"Well...this is awkward...I'm guessing I passed out?"

Metaknight just nodded his head.

"So what happened?"

"After you fell unconscious, long story short, Kirby grabbed you and ran."

Elenast sat up frustrated, "And where were you? Off in 'La-la-I-think-I'm-going-to-leave-Elenast-to-die' Land!?"

"You got by."

Elenast stuck out her tongue, then turned toward Kirby, gasping, "Awww! You're so cute!~"

"Boyo?" Kirby said.

"Hehe! Say 'Hi'!"

Kirby waved his arms and said, "Hi~i!"

"AWWW!" Elenast put her hands together in 'awww'. "Isn't he adorable?" She asked Metaknight.

"Right," Metaknight couldn't help feeling jealous, "Adorable, we need to take that exit over there."

He pointed to an opening. Of more trees.

"Can I keep Kirby?"

"No."

"Awww! But why?"

"He's not yours to keep."

"...Fair argument. But he's still coming too."

"No."

"Boy~a!" Kirby said cheerfully.

"Kirby says he's coming too." Elenast said.

"Absolutely not."

"Why's that?" She asked.

Metaknight didn't want to tell her it was because he was jealous. "No."

"That's not an answer!" Elenast said.

"It's an answer, just not an answer to your question."

"Ug. Not this again," Elenast rolled her eyes, "Kirby you're coming too!"

"I thought I just said-" But he was cut off.

"Don't listen to Metaknight, Kirby, He's just old."

Metaknight sighed.

"Alright!" Elenast continued, "Our team name shall be called 'Legend of Kirby' because it combines My two favorite games, Legend of Zelda and Kirby!"

"Boy~a!"

"Great idea Kirby! You should write that down!"

"Ou?"

Metaknight, obviously annoyed by Elenast waste of time, said, "Let's set off."

"Fine, fine. Let's go!"

* * *

"Here we are." Metaknight said.

"What? More trees? I thought we were leaving the woods!" Elenast complained.

Metaknight didn't answer, he just walked over to a tree and knocked on it a series of times.  
Suddenly, the tree opened.

Inside was bigger than the outside, and was very well lit. All the furniture and the walls were made out of wood, and anything else was made out of leaves.  
I guess you could say an old man came out behind a wooden counter, but less man and more... tan blob.

"Oh! Metaknight," tho old-man-blob said, "It's you! Come in, come in."

"Do you have what I asked?" Metaknight said.

"Oh! Yes, yes, right here." tho old man-blob went into a back room behind the counter and came out with a white box with dark pink ribbon and a big sparkly yellow bow on top.

"Here take this, and use it wisely. Who knows what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Yes thank you. Here, take this." Metaknight gave the man what looked like currency.

"Oh thank you! Yes, thank you for your generosity! Hope you use it well!" And just like that, the old-man-blob and his tree disappeared!

"Ok, what just happened?" Elenast asked, "But more importantly...What's inside the box?"

Metaknight, once again to Elenast' annoyance, didn't answer her question, but instead gave the box to Kirby and said, "This is yours."

Kirby took the box and knocked of the lid. And there it was. Glittering like a thousand stars in one vicinity. The star rod.

Kirby pulled it up, pointing it up towards the sky, in the sunlight.

Elenast gazed at the angelic weapon. Sparkling in the sunlight, it was simply beautiful.

Metaknight looked over at the angelic girl. Her eyes sparkling in the sunlight, she was simply...

He shook his head, as he felt his eyes go pink and blue*. He tried to focus on the task forward.

"Wait a minute..." Elenast said, as she tried to put things together, "So if the Star Rod is supposed to... And if it's gone... And when it leaves... WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE BAD GUYS!"

Eyes back to normal, Metaknight sweatdropped.

"You see," Elenast began, "If the Star Rod gets taken out of the Fountain of Dreams, all the people in Dream Land will have dreamless sleeps or nightmares!"

"Elenast, This is a recreation of the Star Rod. It's not as powerful as the Star Rod, and you can use it only every once in awhile."

"Oh. I knew that."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elenast whined. "We've been walking forever. AGAIN!"

"Dedede's Castle."

Kirby and Elenast stopped in there tracks, confusing Metaknight.

"Um...That might not be such a good idea..."

"?"

Kirby and Elenast looked at each other, "About that...Kirby you tell him!"

Kirby moved his arms around and made a few vowel sounds, like he was explaining something, but then realized he wasn't really helping, so he slumped over in slightly disappointed

"Okay...How about I tell him. You see when you were gone...we kinda...maybe...might have...probably ticked him off...maybe?"

Metaknight sighed, sat there in silence, then sighed, saying,'"Too bad." More calmly than Elenast thought he should've been.

"What!? We can't go back there! He'll attack us! And I really don't want to deal with that nuisance..."

"Do you want to go home?"

Elenast sighed, "Yes..."

"Let's go," Metaknight said, back turned, "Besides, you said maybe."

Metaknight nodded at Kirby, and threw up a tiny star the size of Elenast' palm.

"Uh..gross?"

The star grew three times it's size, and floated above the ground. It shined exactly like the Star Rod, and Elenast wondered if the two were related somehow. Kirby got on and held out his hand... paw... spherical limb.

"Wait..." Elenast said, "We had a warpstar this whole time! What the heck! I've been walking for over 19 hours when we could've reached all of our destinations in under 5 minutes! What is wrong with you guys?"

Elenast got on, not questioning anything because she knew that Metaknight wouldn't answer. She held out her hand to Metaknight too, but he declined.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"No room, I'll meet you there."

"Ok! see you- WAAAAAAAAA~!" And just like that, Elenast and Kirby were zipping through the forest as fast as lightning. Elenast could barely open her eyes it was so fast, so she mostly just clung to Kirby with her head down out of fright. They must have passed over a thousand trees before reaching an opening, they shot up from the forest over a peak to see something amazing.  
Elenast noticed they slowed down, so she opened her eyes to the most beautiful view she'd ever seen.

"Wow! Kirby, It's amazing!" She could see almost everything, the trees looked like little broccoli over a vast land, and the tiny houses were barely noticeable, like little bread crumbs in the grass. Though everything looked tiny, Dedede's castle was huge. It stuck out like a sore thumb, you had to be blind not to see it.

And yet, Elenast said, "Over there, Kirby! Let's go!" And then fast than the speed of light, the warpstar shot quickly to Dedede's castle.  
When they landed, another round ball thing, except this one had one eye, stepped forward, "Halt! Who goes there!"

"Um..." Elenast said, awkwardly, "Hi! Um... I'm Elenast and this is Kirby...there's someone else too, but he's not here yet."

"State your business!"

"Well...Um.." Elenast looked toward Kirby, "I don't know, what is our business?"

Kirby shrugged.

Elenast continued, "Well, uh, we don't really know our business. Do you mind letting us step by?"

The cyclops pointed his spear at the girl, thoroughly making her more frustrated, "If you don't state your business, you can't pass!"

"Well, I can't as well state my business if I don't know it!"

"Then why are you here?"

"That's none of your business!"

The cyclops refused to budge, as well as Elenast. Suddenly, Metaknight fwooshed in.

"Metaknight! This spherical cyclops has refused to let us pass." Elenast said, not taking her eyes off the cyclops.  
Metaknight sweat-dropped, and the 'spherical cyclops' said, "Oh! Metaknight, It's you! I'll lower the bridge." Then he shouted to some waddle-dees on the castle wall, "LOWER THE GATE!"

As the trio passed, Elenast and Kirby both stuck their tongues out at the one-eyed creature.  
The castle was huge, Elenast didn't know how Metaknight memorized the place, but he guided them as if he lived there. Soon they reached a giant door, with huge gold door knobs. Metaknight pushed it open to reveal their encounter with Dedede.

"Hello~!" Elenast said, trying to be friendly.

"WAA! What are you doing here!"

Ok so maybe friendliness wasn't the way to go, she thought. "It's a free country!"

"Um...no, actually, it's not. It's a dictatorship." He said flatly.

"Oh, well...nevermind then."

Metaknight cut in, "We need to see the magic sock."

Elenast gasped in excitement, "You mean the magic sock from Kirby's Epic Yarn?! I've always wanted to go to Yarn World! We can all be yarnified! And see Prince Fluff!"

Dedede and Metaknight both sweat dropped, but Kirby was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! That's my favorite out of all the Kirby games!"

"Riiiight...well if you want it so bad, you can't have it."

"What!" Elenast had dreams about waking up in Yarn World, with Kirby and Prince Fluff. She'd be made out of yarn, and eating everything in sight in Treat Land. Then she would go and kick some evil Yin Yarn butt. She wanted that yarn, and she was going to get that yarn like a man! Or a woman, whichever you prefer.

"Haha! Thats what you get for mocking me in the Whispy Woods!"

"Dude, you mocked yourself!" Elenast said, "It's time you face me, like a man!" She banged her fist on her chest. She put her fist up, intending to fight him.

The others sweat-dropped, "What are you doing?" Dedede asked.

"Challenging you, accept or spontaneously combust. The choice is yours."

Dedede laughed, "But you're a _girl_, not to mention a _little girl_!"

And with those few emphasised words, her aura dramatically changed. From her usually bubbly and happy aura was now dark and ominous. Suddenly, Elenast burst into flames. Literally and metaphorically.

"WAH!" Dedede and Metaknight jumped back in surprise, "Ok, you just bursted into flames! That's not normal." Dedede said.

Before anyone could give him a 'You don't say' look...

**"YOU LITTLE... PREPARE TO BURN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN PAIN AND MISERY."**

And on that note, the 4th Demon Lord was reborn.

Dedede was more than a little creeped out by this, but unfortunately for him, his pride was greater than his fear.

But Dedede was saved, by Metaknight who tapped Elenast back into reality, and the great Demon Lord was once again sealed, for another day.

"He may not look like much, but he can handle himself. I suggest you back down."

Elenast, back to normal, completely unaware she was a Demon Lord, said, "Back down? Not in this reality, and not in the next."

Dedede grabbed his hammer, and Elenast raised her fist again. To Dedede this was a fight, but Elenast didn't specify that completely. The young girl planned out her moves very carefully, leaving only one thing to make her plan a success. Him to make the first move, and lucky for Elenast, he did. He lunged for her with his hammer. She stepped aside, leaving him to stumble. The girl grinned as she jumped back.

_This is going to be fun_.

Dedede launched another attack, and another, and another. But Elenast just kept avoiding his attacks, and the more she avoided, the more angrier he got.

Dedede repeatedly smacked his hammer down, "Why! Won't! You! Die?"  
"A strong attack means nothing if you can't hit the target!"

Finally, Dedede collapsed in exhaustion.

Elenast clicked her heels in place and said, "Victory!"

"But *pant* *pant* you didn't even *pant*-"

"If you thought this was a fight," Elenast pointed out, "You were thoroughly mistaken."

"But you said-"

"A challenge, not a fight. And unfortunately for you good sir, you have failed."

Despite his exhaustion, Dedede stood up and stomped angrily, "GRRAAAA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME CHANCE TO ATTACK!" then collapsed once again, but this time to never return. Well at least until they left.

Just then, Kirby walked in with the magic sock.

"Good work Kirby! Our plan was a success!"

"Plan?" Metaknight said, "You planned that."

"Metaknight, my good hitman, you have a lot to learn about telekinesis."

Metaknight sweatdropped. He seemed to do that alot around Elenast. "Let's go."

Metaknight, Kirby, and Elenast jumped in the magic sock. Elenast felt like the world was spinning. She closed her eyes, as the past world washed away. (sock pun!)

Suddenly, Elenast found everyone in Quilty Square, made out of yarn. Everyone but her.

"What! So everybody gets to be made out of yarn but me! I see how it is..."

Metaknight sweatdropped, "You want to be made out of yarn?"

"Of course, who wouldn't!"

"Nevermind...Must be something with skipping dimensions." Metaknight said, "You didn't change at all when you moved from your world to ours, right?"

Elenast nodded.

"I thought as much. You are immune to it, probably you and others of your kind."

Suddenly, Elenast noticed, yet, another round-ball thing, like Kirby, but blue and made out of...yarn?

" *GASP* Aww! He's so adorable!" Elenast said.

"I-I'm not adorable!" he replied, making him more adorable.

"Don't lie to yourself," Elenast said, folding her arms, "You are absolutely adorable."

"Hello, Prince Fluff" Metaknight said, obviously pointing out to Elenast that he was Prince Fluff, but also he had a tad of jealousy in his voice.

"I know that," Elenast said, "I've played the games."

"?" They all looked at her weird.

"It's confusing, you wouldn't understand."

Kirby hugged Prince Fluff, "Hi Kirby," Prince Fluff said, "How you doing?"

"Hi~i!"

Elenast couldn't hold it in any longer, "AWWWW! SO CU~UTE!" Elenast squealed in admiration.

"I'm not cute!" Prince Fluff said.

"Ack! Oh, I'm sorry! It's just... you're adorable!"

Prince Fluff got red with embarrassment.

"I said I'm not... ug. Never mind." Prince Fluff got back to normal, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"We'd like to know how to make a magic sock." Metaknight said.

"Oh yeah!" Elenast remembered that a pair of magic socks helped Kirby and Prince Fluff get from Yarn World to Dreamland. "I can get home with that!"

Metaknight nodded, "Exactly."

Prince Fluff took out a random scroll out of nowhere, "Well, if you want to make a pair of magic socks, obviously it's not going to be easy. If it was, there would be magic socks left and right! First you have to find these ingredients," Prince Fluff gave them the scroll, "Then the rest is simple, find a pair of socks, split all the ingredients in half, put one half in one sock and the other half in the other sock, mix the ingredients clockwise in one and counter clockwise in the other. Then there it is! Pick any destination by thinking about it real hard, then jump into it with the other sock. If you don't bring the other sock, you won't be able to go back."

"Ok. Let's go." Metaknight said.

"Not yet."

"Hmm?"

"First, Treat Land."

The trio left Yarn World and found themselves outside of Dedede's Castle.

"Well that's a relief!" Elenast said, "I thought we would have to deal with Dedede again!"

Metaknight started walking towards the Whispy Woods.

"Oh, no no no no no!" Elenast said.

Metaknight looked confused.

She walked in front of Metaknight to block his path.

"I am not going into those wretched woods where there's nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep, nothing to drink, and walking all day even though we can use the Warp Star!"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

"How did you trick me into doing this?" Elenast said, as she continued to walk in the never-ending forest.

Metaknight, once again, didn't answer.

"Ug. You guys are so infuriating!"

As they continue to walk endlessly, time passed like snail crossing the street. In other words SLOW!

Elenast was tired of walking in boredom, so she started to sing.

Unexpected to Metaknight, the song actually sounded... not bad.

_The endless stream of silver waning._

_The crescent moon shines so bright._

"What are you doing?" Metaknight asked.

"Well I got bored, So I thought singing could pass the time."

Obviously annoyed, Metaknight sighed and kept walking.

_The golden chariot in the sky,_

_Brings the morning light._

Metaknight stopped walking.

"What is it?" Elenast asked, "Are we here? I didn't actually think that would work..."

"It's not that." Metaknight thought for a moment. He swore he heard that song before. "Where did you hear that song?"

"Oh that? It's a lullaby my parents used to sing me when I was a kid. Why?"

Metaknight stopped for a while, "No reason." So they continued walking. But Metaknight couldn't help thinking about that song, it kept nagging at him. Maybe it was just a coincidence...

Elenast looked at him curiously, something was up, but before she could ask, she heard a voice.  
Instead of being a normal person and saying, 'Wait! What was that?' or 'Did you hear that?', she decide to run blindly towards the noise. And, as the odds would have it, she left so quietly, Metaknight and Kirby didn't hear.

Elenast ran as hard as she could, and that's when she heard a huge roar towards the same direction, which only made her run harder. The aspect of curiosity ran through her veins, she had to know what it was.

Elenast ran fast and faster towards the noise, until she finally reached her destination. Face to face with the adversary.

* * *

*** = "Metaknight's eyes change color when his emotions change in the anime. When they are blue, he feels happy or content. When they turn pink in the anime,**

** he ****is amused, or something grabbed his attention. When they turn green in the anime, he is in deep thought, focused on something, or solving a problem. When**

** they ****turn dark red, he is angry or possibly disturbed or suspicious. If they ever flash a mix of colors, he feels all the emotions that he is flashing." (Metaknight**

** section, Kirby wiki) I tried to make it so Metaknight would have the emotion... well if your smart, you figure it out :) .**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN! What does fate have in store for our dear Elenast? Keep reading, slaves, and you will find out.**

**So we finally updated! It's about time... *pointed look at Jellie* Luckily, you won't have to wait this long for the next chapter. We should have it up in a day or two.**

**That's all we have to say! Show us some love in the reviews! Irish Pegasisters, OUT! Peace~!**

**(P.S. We hope you had a happy, safe Halloween! We didn't put a note last time... Awksies...)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Link, I'm afraid we'll have to send you off again," Uli said, sighing. Clearly this was a regular thing for them.

Link nodded.

Marissa butted in, "Really, I could probably figure out how to get to wherever on my own. I don't want to trouble anyone..."

Talo, who had apparently been standing beside her, shouted, "I'll take you! I can do it!" Marissa laid a hand atop his head, which she knew would silence him.

"But really, I could do it myself."

Uli shook her head. "No, there are likely to be dangerous creatures along the way. It wouldn't be safe." She turned away, suddenly, as her infant daughter let out a sudden wail.

Marissa turned, her face burning, to the blonde standing beside her. "What about it, Link? Do you mind? Because, if you do, I could-"

He silenced her with a shake of his head.

"Okay, if you really say so..." She really did feel bad about it. She hated imposing more than anything, and to impose upon Link was driving her crazy. Especially because she bore a sort of animosity towards the typical damsel-in-distress archetype. Luckily she was anything but typical.

An awkward silence enveloped them, as the things in Marissa's head grew louder... And louder...

_Say something! You fool! Also, your hair must look awful. What if your breath stinks? What if you're bothering him? What if he thinks you're ugly?! Breathe! Don't forget! Stop! You're going to faint again! Say something! Say something! SAYSOMETHING! IS THAT SOMETHING IN YOUR TEETH? WHY WON'T ULI TURN AROUND? WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE YOU? IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT. YOU'RE TOO SHORT FOR LOVE. EVERYONE HATES YOU. SAY SOMETHING!_

Marissa coughed.

Uli finally turned back, rocking her baby in her arms. "Marissa, I don't think any of us want you to get hurt. It's best that Link takes you."

"Well, okay. Where are we going, anyway?"

"We have a few ideas. But your ultimate goal right now is Castle Town. An audience with Princess Zelda will determine where you go."

Marissa felt her eye twitch. She wasn't really a fan of Zelda. "What do you mean by 'a few ideas'?"

"With Link's journeys, nothing ever goes as planned."

Talo spoke. "Can I go? Please?"

Marissa turned to him. "You're gonna have to sit out for this one. I don't want you to get hurt."

He pouted. "But I'm brave! I can protect you!"

She didn't have the heart to let him down. She looked desperately towards Uli. The older woman leaned down to Talo's level. "I think your dad would need help around here, wouldn't he?"

"I guess so. But I want to help Marissa get home!"

"No, Talo." Uli said, more firmly. "I can't let you."

"Mom would!"

"Your mother would also let you drown Sera's cat in the river," she said, sounding a bit exasperated herself.

Marissa tried to hold back laughter, but found herself silently gasping. Did Link just snicker a little? It was probably the wind. Shrugging, she turned to Talo. He inclined his face towards hers, hopefully.

"Talo," she said," could you do me a special favor?"

He beamed. "Yes! What do you want?"

"I want you to stay home and keep the village safe. We can't have both you and Link gone! Who would protect everyone?"

Talo had a very apparent epiphany. "... You're right! I can't stay here!" And suddenly, he ran off, towards the mill. As he ran, he turned back and called, "Have a safe journey! Don't leave without saying goodbye!"

Marissa called back, "Wouldn't dream of it!" She then turned back to Uli and Link and gave a thumbs up. Link smiled a little. Marissa smiled back. Uli smiled at both of them.

"Now that that's taken care of, Marissa, I think you should go speak to Mayor Bo. Link, will you take her? I have things to do."

Link nodded, and Uli waved to Marissa as she walked off, wishing her luck. And with that, Link and Marissa set off for the mayor's home. It was a very short walk, just across a little bridge, but to Marissa it went on for centuries. If only he would speak!

Finally they reached the mayor's house. Link opened the door and held it for her, as she reluctantly walked inside. She had only been with one other mayor before, and he gave her a key to the city for making a Christmas ornament. But the whole affair was very casual, and she and the two other recipients had ended up eating his leftover candied nuts from a party the day before. She had no idea how this mayor was going to be, and how she was to treat him.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a girl, a little younger than Link, but a little older than Marissa. Certainly this couldn't be the mayor.

"Oh, hello Link!" She said, "Who's this?"

Marissa smiled politely. "I'm Marissa. And you are... Ilia?"

Ilia's cocked her head a bit. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Hm. Yes, my name is Ilia... Wait, are you that girl Talo and Malo found in the Faron Woods?"

Marissa nodded.

"Then you must be here to speak to my father. One moment, I'll go get him." She turned and walked towards an opening across the room. She turned back. "Be back in a moment!"

More awkward silence.

_SAY SOMETHING_.

"Um, I just want to thank you... I mean, you seem really sincere and all, and it's not even your problem. So... Thanks." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back at her.

And Ilia walked back in, leading a man who must have been the mayor. He had an interesting build; he was a little stocky but still seemed fit. Like a pro wrestler or something. The horns growing out of his face added to the effect. He could have been a retired front man of a punk rock band or something.

"Hello, you must be Marissa. I'm Mayor Bo, a pleasure," he extended a hand, which Marissa shook.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"So, you seem to be in a bit of a predicament."

"Yes, you could say that."

"I was doing some reading, and you're not mentioned in any prophecies I know of. That's odd, considering almost everything that's happened around here is conveniently explained by a prophecy."

"Uli said something about speaking to Princess Zelda."

Bo nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that would be best... Looks like you're both in for a journey." He turned to Ilia. "Ilia, lend Marissa some clothes. They might be a little loose, but I don't think her clothes are ideal for a quest."

"Okay," she said, then turned to Marissa. "Come with me."

"Alright," Marissa said, following the other girl. Ilia lead her up a flight of stairs, to what must have been her room. She opened a wardrobe and passed Marissa what was essentially a shirt with leggings that fell just below her knees. Both pieces were comfortable, but a tad loose, as Bo had predicted.

"Here, I'll tie that up in the back," Ilia said.

Marissa turned around and let her. "Thanks."

"So, how are you doing? From what I've heard you've had a rough time."

"I'm... Okay. I mean, my head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine."

"Besides that, though."

"Oh. Well, everyone's very kind. But I feel..." She turned back around as Ilia finished adjusting her shirt. "... Awkward, I guess."

Ilia smiled kindly. "There's no need. People around here are very welcoming to visitors." She stopped rather abruptly as she noticed the jeans Marissa had changed out of. "These are so different! What are they made of?"

Marissa laughed. "The material is called denim. It's very durable. You can try them on, if you want."

"No thanks," she said, folding them. Marissa smiled a little. These people were so different.

* * *

Marissa lost her balance as something flew at her from behind. She turned to see Talo clinging to her.

"Hey, Talo. Now's not a good time. I'm kind of about to leave..." She looked at Link, who was waiting expectantly beside the path that would carry them from his property to Ordon Woods, then beyond. He too, had had a wardrobe change. He was no longer wearing his rancher clothes, but his famous green hero clothes.

He looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "What about your promise?"

"Promise...? Oh! That's right, I said I'd say goodbye." She turned around and gave him a quick hug. "Bye, Talo. Thanks for taking me here; otherwise I might have never gotten to this point."

Talo nodded. "R-right." His voice cracked a little, making Marissa's heart melt. She had a soft spot for, well, everything. "Oh, I m-made this for you." He handed her a bracelet that seemed to be simply braided grass. Nevertheless, she put it on.

"Oh, thank you, Talo! I love it."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but another voice interrupted them. Bo stood behind Talo.

"Marissa, you really should get going. Things will get even more dangerous at dark. You and Link ought to hop on Epona and get going."

Marissa nodded. "Right. Um, where is Epona?" She looked over at Link, who looked just as puzzled as she.

Suddenly, a yell broke through the relative silence.

"LINK, WHAT IS THIS?"

Ilia entered the area, leading Epona. "Link, look at her! She has scratches on her legs! What were you doing? Walking her through a thorn bush?" Ilia was livid. Link, meanwhile, had a look on his face similar to that of a kicked puppy. A kicked puppy that had indeed walked his horse through a thorn bush.

"When will you learn? There's no way I'm letting you take her! You two are going to have to walk! Sorry, Marissa, but-"

Marissa cut in, "No, it's fine. It'll take longer, but we'll survive. You could say we might as well _hoof_ it. _Hoof_ it. Get it? Horse joke..."

Ilia just gave her a look that implied she wasn't done nagging. Marissa turned and began walking towards Link. "And on that note, we must be going!" She had to save Link from being nagged. She knew the feeling all too well.

Talo ran forward. "Bye!"

Marissa waved at him. "Bye! Thanks for everything! You too, Ilia! Mister Mayor Bo sir!"

And she grabbed Link's hand and led him towards the woods.

* * *

"So..." She said, "Tell me about yourself. I mean, I know some stuff, but not all. Like, what's your opinion on the Human Genome Project?"

Link just looked ahead.

Marissa continued, "I mean, I guess it's a good idea, but it seems like a setup for a horror movie. You know, evil scientist discovers the entire genetic code, uses it to breed an invincible race... Y'know?"

Link shrugged.

She was becoming desperate. "And how about... Earthworms? I mean, you cut one in half, you get two. That's unnatural!"

Link chuckled a little. Marissa grinned. She was breaking through.

"Oh, you do have emotion! Could have fooled me. Fine, if you're not going to tell me about yourself, I'll talk about myself. I'm 14, and I like to read, draw, sing, dance, sculpt, and act. I also love dogs. And churros. What about you?"

He shrugged again. Marissa accepted her defeat. He wouldn't talk to her. A little saddened, Marissa walked silently, and then sang a little under her breath, as she usually did.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I've set you apart..."_

She skipped to the chorus and began singing louder, with more intensity. And purposefully screeching the high notes. She wanted him to talk, even if he was just telling her to shut up.

_"NOOOOBODY SAIDDD IT WAS EEEEAAASSYYYY... IT'S SUCH A SHAME FOR US TO PAAAAAAART. NOOOOBODY SAID IT WOULD BE THIIIIS HAAAAAAAARD..."_

Link uttered something. Marissa stopped singing.

"What? I didn't catch that," she said.

He responded, "Please stop that." Marissa was surprised. She had expected his voice to be more husky. But it was rather smooth.

She grinned. "Okay. See? Good things come from talking. Try again!"

Link looked towards the horizon. "The sun is setting..."

"Good, but try something less obvious."

He paused. "... I have a rock in my shoe."

Marissa laughed. "You should take care of that." And so he did. While he removed the pebble from his boot, Marissa looked around. Presently they were in the southern part of Faron Woods, with the intention of reaching Hyrule field. From there they would head towards Castle Town.

Link stood. "I'm done," he stated. He seemed new this whole talking thing.

As they continued walking side by side, Marissa couldn't help but ask, "So, why don't you really talk that much? It's not like you're mute."

He looked thoughtfully at her. Despite only having known her for a short time, he found it easy to talk to her once he started. "No one really listens. I just do what everyone tells me to."

Marissa blinked. "Well that makes you sound like a big pushover, like me."

"I guess I am," he said.

"What are you talking about? You're a hero! You can do anything!" She stopped short, grabbed his shoulders, and yelled, "YOU. ARE. FLAWLESS. Don't EVER forget that!"

Her words didn't exactly have the desired effect. They both ended up laughing.

* * *

Marissa turned and skipped through Hyrule field, humming. There was a reason her father had called her "Flit". Link followed closely behind.

"Hey, Link! Watch, maybe if I spin enough, I'll throw up!" Marissa began to twirl, but found herself falling down from dizziness. She suddenly felt embarrassed. She acted odd when she was tired. By this point the sun had set, and the stars twinkled, their light rivaled only by the light of the moon. Link pulled her up by the arm.

"I think we should stop for today," he said.

"Good idea," She replied. She was surprised by how non-heart-fluttery she had been when he touched her. Especially when you consider she had literally spent half of her life dreaming of meeting him. But she was still pretty heart-fluttery. "So now what?"

Link looked around the field. Due to her flitting about, they hadn't made it that far into the field. If he had been alone, he would have been fine with traveling at night. But he didn't have Epona, and Marissa was getting tired. And considering that she fainted when she didn't have enough water, he didn't want to wait around for something to happen when she got too tired.

"I think we should go back into the woods," he said.

Marissa wasn't fond of the idea; she had seen a spider back there. But she said, "Okay, if you say so. We could stay in that roadside hippie's place!"

"No."

"Why? He seems like a nice guy!"

"He is."

"Then let's stay there!"

"No."

"Fine… Then where are we going?"

Link sighed, "The woods."

"Good, that narrows it down to, like, four places," she said sarcastically.

As most people do when they talk to Marissa, he found himself unsure of whether to smile or feel irritated. He settled for just shaking his head and leading her out of the vast field.

As they walked, Link said, "We'll have an early start tomorrow."

Marissa cringed. "Grody."

"We have to get up early if we want to make it across this field."

"Okay, fine. So, are we just going to sleep in some random clearing or something? I figure you're new to this whole resting while on a journey thing. You haven't really done it that much, if I'm not mistaken."

She could see the disbelief on his face in the moonlight. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "Well, in the games- oh, I'll explain later."

At this point the duo re-entered Faron Woods, and passed by Coro, who waved. Marissa waved back. Link just looked ahead as they walked farther into the woods. He was thinking. Marissa seemed to have a knack for knowing things about him, and Ordon, and everything. She also seemed reluctant to share how she knew these things. She also looked different than the rest of them… More… real?

"Link!" He finally snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to Marissa, who was looking at the sky.

"Were you listening? I was trying to tell you, the sun's coming up already. The nights here are so short! That took, like, ten minutes!"

Link shrugged. "That's how it goes. You should probably still rest for a little-"

She cut him off, "No way! Geez, you're like my big brother. I don't usually get up early, but I do love watching the sun rise. Better than the sunset, if you ask me." She fixed her eyes on the sky over the trees to the east. "I'd think you'd feel the same way after your whole experience with twilight."

"How do you know _that?"_ He sounded appropriately curious, but five words kept running through his head.

_Like my big brother… Like my big brother… Like my big brother…_

She waved her hand dismissively. "It would take too long to explain."

"Well, we should get going, anyway."

_Big brother… brother…_

"Yeah, go on, I'll catch up." She was still looking at the sun. She heard his footsteps begin to walk away from her. The sun finally showed itself. She intended to walk right after him, but she found it hard to keep her eyes open, suddenly. And slowly, then all at once, she fell asleep. Standing up.

* * *

Marissa groggily opened her eyes. It took a moment to register where she was. It came to her all at once; Faron. Ordon. Hyrule. Link!

Where was Link, anyway?

She looked around. What direction had he gone? Towards the field? Suddenly she felt very helpless.

"Link!" She called out.

"Link!" No response. She desperately looked around. To her right there was a path she hadn't seen before, adjacent to the cave-like path that lead north. She decided to take her chances. She walked down this mysterious new path, calling for her companion.

"LI~NK!"

As she called, she felt herself progressively lose hope. She didn't even notice how the trees were changing. The leaves had started to clump together, and change to a bright, unrealistic green.

"LINK! WHERE ARE YOU?" She slowed down as tears sprang into her eyes. "L-link?' She looked around and finally noticed her new surroundings. She also had no idea how to get back to Faron.

Marissa felt tears fall down her cheeks, and sat dejectedly in the middle of the path. She felt so defenseless! She heard footsteps running in her direction and perked up a bit. Maybe it was Link! But these footsteps sounded lighter, distinctly female. Maybe they could help her? She stood to talk to whoever it was, but found herself knocked back by the worst breath ever. She looked through her tears to see HUGE yellow, scaly feet. She looked up to see the notorious Bowser, growling at her.

She gulped. Link was gone, she was lost, and Nintedo's most famous villain was hovering over her.

What an adorable way to die.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Marissa seems a little stuck. She also seems oblivious to the fact that she friendzoned Link. **

**We're probably not going to update again until next week. We're both going out of town for Thanksgiving, so... yeah. Have a blessed and fun Turkey Day! If you're not American, eat some turkey anyway. If you're going somewhere, make sure to drive safe! And don't go too crazy on black Friday!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Make use of the reviewing feature! **


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa stumbled back as she saw herself face to face with the scariest thing she's ever seen.  
Bowser! Scary! Giant! Oohh crap. Is all that ran through Marissa's head at the moment. Marissa tried to run, but in agony, she realized she was on the ground in fear. Bowser took only two steps towards Marissa, and it felt like a mini earthquake every time. His roar made the trees tremble, and Marissa froze in fear.  
She closed her eyes, certain it was the end, when she heard those tiny footsteps from before. When she opened her eyes, she saw a young girl, dressed in all black, and putting her arms to the side as if blocking her from the monster.  
Bowser took a step back, then roared her. The girl was a little taken back by this, but then did the most curious thing.  
"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" The girl screamed.  
Both Marissa and Bowser looked at her like she was crazy.  
"rrrr-ROOOAAARR!" She screamed again.  
What are you thinking! Marissa thought, Are you crazy? Run!  
But unfortunately, the only thing that came out of Marissa's mouth was, "Hadj-ib-ida!"  
But to Marissa's astonishment, Bowser let out a few short...Laughs? He seemed amused that she would attack in the most unusual way.  
The girl stood her ground and Bowser stomped away, chuckling almost, except eviler.  
The girl sighed with relief, "Wow. That was really scary!"  
Marissa just looked at her in astonishment.  
Marissa didn't know how to describe the girl. You could say she looked 'unique', but that would be under exaggerating. She had blonde hair that was so light, it was almost white. It fell down just above her shoulders, and was tied together with a black lace hair ribbon. Her eyes had to be her strangest feature, it wasn't the shape or the lashes, it was the color. For right now, let's just say they were a color that didn't even exist. She was wearing a sleeveless, short black dress, a little above fingertip length, and a little wavy at the end too. Also, long, knee high black boots, and gloves without the fingers. She had to be at least two years younger than her, there was no way she could be older. But, yet, she seemed older...  
"I believe a thank you is in order?"  
Marissa shook her head back to reality, "What? Oh, sorry! I'm having a hard time processing this..."  
"That's ok," the girl sat down to be in level with her. "You did just get attacked by the second scariest main antagonist, that I know of."  
"Wait," Marissa said. "You're from the real world, too?"  
"Yeah! Where are you from?"  
"Stonewall, Virginia . It's in the US."  
"Now way! Me too!" The girl said, almost overjoyed.  
"Wait...Stonewall High School?"  
"How'd you know!? Are you psychic?"  
Marissa gave her a blank face, "...Nooo...I think I'm in your history class."  
"Really?" She looked surprised.  
Marissa nodded.  
"How did we not catch that...oh! Are you that stereotypical hipster who sits in the middle?"  
"Ok, stereotypical what? Excuse me, but I am not a hipster. Emphasis on the not." Marissa took a second look at the girl, "Wait, are you that little girl who sits by the window?"  
The girl copied Marissa's stance and voice, "Ok, Little what? Excuse me, but I am not a little girl. Emphasis on the not."  
The two girls giggled, until the girl put on a straight face and said, "No, but seriously. I'm not a little girl."  
"O-Oh...Ok..."  
"My names Elenast," She stood up and took a bow. "At your service! What's yours?"  
"Oh! My name is Marissa!"

* * *

"Oh! And then I went-"  
"Uh...Elenast? I was there."  
"Oh right!" She said, finishing her story. "So who did you come here with?"  
Right before Marissa was about to start her story about her adventure, she heard a fwoosh. She turned around, only to find herself gawking at the creature before her.  
"Well! It's about time! You always come right after I need you!" Elenast said, annoyed at Meta Knight's timing.  
Meta Knight didn't say anything, he just looked suspiciously at Marissa.  
Marissa, on the other hand, looked absolutely dumbfounded, "But-he-round-blue-WHAT!?"  
"Uh, Marissa?"  
"Look at him! He's not even physically possible! He's blue and round and-!"  
"Marissa, I think he gets it." Elenast said.  
Metaknight ignored Marissa's comment, and put his hand on his sword, ready to take it out.  
"Woah woah woah!" Elenast said, "No need to get violent here! It was just a comment..."  
Metaknight also ignored Elenast' comment, "What happened while I was gone?" He said, not taking his eyes off Marissa.  
"Well," Elenast went into a pondering position, "I don't really know myself what happened. buuuut, I heard a voice, so I decided to follow it. Next thing I know, Marissa was being attacked by Bowser. The End!"  
"What!?" Metaknight took his eyes off of Marissa, "You understand that he's one of the most powerful adversaries there is!?"  
"Hey don't blame me! Blame you for not following the noise also!"  
Meta Knight ignored her comment and said, "Next time, don't leave my side."  
And FWOOSH! He was gone.  
Now Marissa, aside from her shock, knew a little bit about emotional love. And when she saw it, she knew it. And that was DEFINITELY love. Marissa sat there for a moment and tied things together.  
Metaknight wasn't one to show emotions, or at least that's how it was on the games, and yet he got angry. He also wasn't one to show up often, yet there he was. Also "Don't leave my side?" Poor choice of words. DEAD giveaway. Oh, Merissa, you are a genius!  
But before Marissa could mention it, Kirby jumped out of a bush.  
"Awwwww~!" Merissa conveniently and completely forgot about her discovery.  
"I know right!" Elenast replied gleefully,  
"He's sooo cute~!"  
Elenast looked at Marissa for the second time, and WOAH! She was very beautiful! Not in a weird girl-likey-girl way, but more in a 'I approve of your looks' kind of way! Marissa had slightly tanned skin, and curly, very dark brown hair. She had hazel eyes, and she had lavender-pink lips and she was wearing an off-white tunic-shirt thing, and similar loose-fitting leggings that went just below her knees, along with a black cardigan.  
Kirby struck a pose, making Elenast completely forget what she was thinking. The girls started to giggle at the adorable creature.  
"Look out," Elenast chuckled, "Kirby's a player!"  
Marissa literally LOL'd, then said, "Oh! Do you like Legend of Zelda?"  
"GASP!" She said aloud, "IT'S THE ONLY EQUIVALENT TO KIRBY!"  
"...right...Do you want to meet Link?"  
Elenast turned into stone, broke, then imploded. Metaphorically, of course!  
"O-K...I'll take that as a yes."  
"COME KIRBY! OFF TO OBLIVION!"  
Elenast started marching, with Kirby following shortly behind. Marissa giggled, then joined their silly march.  
Marissa thought for a second, "Of course, we have to find him first..."

* * *

Elenast's heart beat more than ever before. She felt her heart thump faster and faster every second. She heard angels singing , bells ringing, and anything else you could think of when you see 'Love at first site'. Hearts surrounded her aura as she felt her blood push through her veins. Heart throbbing, the angel choir sang as she said, "Link?"  
Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The crushing reality of life came crashing down, destroying her fantasy of love and her feeling of joy. She turned around in sadness, confusing everyone within a 10 yard radius.  
Marissa walked over to Elenast and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Um...Elenast? Are you alright?"  
Elenast turned toward Link, blubbery face with tears in her eyes, and said, "I hope you and Zelda are happy together!"  
As she spoke those words, she ran, arms flailing, and into a bush to have a boo-hoo fest.  
The rest of them sweat-dropped. Link went to go get her, like the awesome guy he is, but was stopped by Marissa.  
"Trust me when I say: This is a girl thing." Marissa went into the far-away bush, making the others wonder how the two of them could possibly fit in that tiny thing.  
Marissa looked at the tear-fested girl and sighed.  
"Elenast, do you have a crush on Link?"  
Elenast looked at Marissa incredibly shocked, as if she wasn't obvious enough.  
"PSHHH! No! That's crazy talk! ….How'd you know!"  
"Call it women's intuition, if you will. Are you sad that he and Zelda are a pairing?"  
Elenast gave a sad nod with a puffy face.  
"I thought as much. You know just because they're a pairing, doesn't mean he can't like you too."  
"YES IT DOES! DON'T LIE TO ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" the sad girl said, so loud the others heard and jumped back in surprise.  
"Shhh!"  
Elenast put her hands on her mouth and whispered, "Woops! Sorry!"  
Marissa sighed, again, and tried to put herself in Elenast' mind. Which, I can't stress enough, EXTREMELY difficult. "Think of it this way, how many people get sucked into a videogame?"  
"Two."  
"Exactly so, long story short," and Marissa figured Elenast would understand better if it was a funny word, "YOLO!" (Let it be known that Marissa hated this term, but she wanted to make Elenast feel better.)  
Elenast looked enlightened, "Oooh, YOLO!" She giggled.  
Elenast jumped out of the bush happier than before, as well as Marissa.  
Elenast quickly jump to Link's side.  
"~Hii~!"  
Link looked at her weirdly.  
"He-he! It's cool! I understand~" She said, hearts in her aura.  
Marissa sweat dropped, well whatever floats her boat.

* * *

"So, to get back to our world, we have to create a magic sock?" Marissa said curiously.  
"From Kirby Epic Yarn!"  
Marissa had already went back to the village with Link, and got the mayor's permission to have Link as her guardian on this 'quest'. After Elenast' love affair, she told Marissa and Link about 'skipping dimensions' and weird stuff like that. Marissa and Link didn't really understand much because , 1: That kind of stuff is hard to wrap your head around, and 2: Elenast had to be the most confusing person in the world:

"And then Dedede went 'SPWOOSH' and then I went 'VICTORY', then Kirby was all 'I HAS DA MAGIC SOCK!' except he can't really talk so it was more like 'MA-NYARN- NYA!' so then it was all like 'fwaau-wa-waa~' and then we were all..."

And when she was finally all done explaining EVERYTHING, Marissa said, "O-K? ….so... want to give me a summary?"  
"Sure! All we have to do is the stuff listed on this scroll!" Elenast pulled out a scroll...made out of yarn...  
Marissa sighed with relief, "That's all? Good! I thought we would have to go through some quest or something! Alright, lets go to the next 'medieval grocery store' and pick up these things!"  
Elenast squinted at the list, "Um..., I don't think you can find 'Life's Nectar' at a Grocery store. Or 'The Essence of Power's Weapon' or "A Bird's Value less than a Diamond but more than Silver'...Hey! These are all in riddles! I feel cheated and conned!"  
Marissa face-palmed, "Never mind."  
Elenast noticed Marissa's long face, "Come on! It'll be fun! Remember! YOLO!"  
Marissa smiled, which soon turned into a chuckle, "Ok, ok. YOLO it is."  
Link cut in, "So which do we find first?"  
"I'll let you pick~" Elenast said.  
Link, a little creeped out, was about to pick, when Marissa said, "WAIT! I have a better Idea!"  
Marissa whispered something to Elenast, who nodded and smiled.  
Elenast went behind Link and covered his eyes, making him stumble back, "Ack!"  
"Ok, Now pick!" Marissa said.  
Link pointed to a random spot on the scroll, which was on a blank spot, so Elenast moved his hand to the nearest riddle, and let go of his eyes.  
"'A Star on a Starship.'" Link said aloud.  
There was a long silence.  
"O-K...I'm going to get some firewood!" Elenast said.  
Marissa looked puzzled, "Why?"  
"Well, because it's almost night, and since we are in Kirby territory, the nights stay A LOT longer than Twilight Princess. Sometimes you have to flip a switch or something to turn the day back on!"  
"Oh, ok! Come back soon!"  
"COME KIRBY!"  
Kirby bounced onto Elenast's head, and the two disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Kirby showed Elenast a piece of wood he found on the ground.  
"Good job Kirby!" Elenast said, "Your a great firewood finder!"  
Suddenly, Elenast heard a fwoosh, "Are you going to keep doing that?"  
Metaknight didn't answer her question, "Where's the other girl?"  
"She's back at our camp spot with Link."  
"Our camp spot?"  
"Yeah! If you stayed around long enough to notice, we have a team now!"  
"No."  
Elenast looked at him weird, "No what?"  
"No team."  
"Sorry, Metaknight, it's already set. Marissa's got to get home too, and Link is her guardian."  
Metaknight sighed, "I don't work well in teams."  
A huge grin grew on Elenast face, "Awww! That's adorable! I didn't know you could be adorable..."  
Metaknight got so red, you could see it through his mask.  
Elenast laughed and squatted down to his level, "Don't be embarrassed! I don't really work well in groups either! Back where I used to live, I had no friends at all!"  
Metaknight looked at the girl's clothes, I wonder why...  
Aside from his sarcastic thought, Metaknight relaxed a bit. She looked at him sweetly, her gently smile made him blush again. He couldn't help thinking that she was b-  
"Besides, you'll like Link!"  
"Link?"  
"Yeah! He's so cool! He has a hat and everything!" Elenast stood up, she was in her own world now, "He's really dreamy too!"  
"Dreamy!" Metaknight looked anxious.  
"Uh-huh!" Elenast giggled. With hearts in her aura, she skipped towards the camp.  
Metaknight quickly followed after Elenast.  
"Y-you like Link?"  
Elenast stopped and blushed, "Y-O-L-O," she sang, "YOLO~!"  
Metaknight stopped, shocked and empty.  
Elenast skipped towards Link and Marissa, with Metaknight, depressed, lagging behind.  
When they reached Melissa and Elenast, Metaknight prepared for the worse.  
Elenast ran over to hug Link, but was quickly pushed away.  
Metaknight's depression quickly turned into hope. He smiled, but nobody could really tell because of his mask. Well, almost nobody.  
Marissa grinned, and said, "Metaknight, would you be so kind to have a conference with me at least 30 yards away from Elenast?"  
Metaknight's smile faded into suspicion, but to reveal who Marissa really is, he nodded.  
Marissa immediately grabbed Metaknight and headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

"I saw that!" Marissa exclaimed.  
"?" This wasn't really what Metaknight was expecting.  
Marissa giggled, "Oh, I so saw that! There is no way you could deny it!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Marissa rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me."  
Metaknight sighed with annoyance, "Just tell me already."  
"You like Elenast!"  
….Metaknight looked confused, "Yeah, she's sweet. Don't you?"  
Marissa face-palmed, "No, you like-like her."  
"Like-like?"  
"Yeah! You know...when you...GAH! It's like trying to explain it to an 8-year-old!"  
Metaknight sweatdropped.  
"You are in love with Elenast!"  
Metaknight stopped, he got incredibly red, which really stood out against his blue skin.  
Marissa grinned, "Correct?"  
"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
"Dude, I have more experience in this than you, Link, Kirby, and Elenast combined."  
Metaknight's embarrassment turned into anger.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He snapped, "I believe you should stop pestering me with you constant conclusions!"  
"I didn't understand a word you just said."  
Metaknight, red with anger, started to walk back to the camp.  
"Oh, come on!" If it makes you feel any better, I ship you two!"  
"Ship?"  
"Yeah! It means I want you two to get together!"  
Metaknight continued walking, making it obvious that her comment didn't help at all.  
"Ok, fine. Deny all you want, but remember, I got my eye on you."  
Metaknight reached the camp, and avoided Elenast and Marissa for the rest of the day.  
"What's wrong with Metaknight?" Elenast asked.  
"Oh, you'll find out. Sooner or later..."

* * *

**We're back! Miss us? Sorry for the delay, Frank was being... lazy... (F: S-sorry!)**

**So, you probably have some questions. Where was Link when Marissa needed him? Why did the girls get sucked into the Nintendoverse? How? Why doesn't my mom love me?**

**Well, our darling minions, time will answer all of these! (But we cant help you on the last one... Sorry...) To give you a preview of what's to come, let's play hangman! (Without the gallows...)**

** _ _a_ _o_ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we there yet?" Elenast whined. They had, in her defense, been waking for hours, but she had also asked the same question every ten minutes.

Marissa exhaled slowly through her nose. "Elenast, were we there ten minutes ago?"

"No..."

"And do you happen to see a giant hulking ship on the horizon?"

"Nope!"

"Then what would make you think we were there?"

Elenast shrugged. "Because."

Marissa sighed as she heard Link snicker a little under his breath. She turned back and gave him a scolding look. He immediately went back to his typical neutral expression, although he was unsure of why Marissa had looked at him like that.

Meta Knight, on the other hand, had clearly been ready to either defend Elenast, or yell at her for whining (which he had done twice). Marissa gave him a look that said, hee hee, lover boy... Meta Knight flushed angrily beneath his mask.

Kirby happily waddled along, completely oblivious to the looks being exchanged on either side of him.

Elenast was also oblivious, to a certain degree. She noticed how Marissa kept sending various looks to the others on the team, but hadn't the slightest inkling of an idea of what they meant.

An awkward silence enveloped the group, which Marissa broke by saying, "Sure is quiet... Hey who wants me to sing a little song?"

"No! Not again..." Link said, but Marissa had already begun an improvised little ditty, called "It's Hot and My Feet Hurt and I Kind of Have to Pee".

"It's hooooot... And there's a lot of rooooocks... And diiiiiiirrt... And also, my feeeet really huuuuurt... AND I KIIIIIND OF HAVE TO PEEEEEEEE... A WONDERFUL RELEIF... OH, GIVE IT TO MEEE! IIIIII! NEEEEEEEEEED! TOOOOOOOO! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thank you Nintendo!"

Elenast laughed. "Way to make things awkward, talking about pee!"

Marissa laughed at herself while Meta Knight muttered something about an idiot girl and Link said something about liking the last song better. And Kirby applauded, having little knowledge of the English language or human syntax.

Presently, the team was making their way through a forest, more specifically, the forest referred to as The Central Woods. Almost every game had some sort of forest, and it was through The Central Forest that they intertwined.

Changes were already visible. The trees began to look less cute and bubbly, and more realistic, and, in an odd way, war-ready. An indicator they were getting close. To what? The Great Fox. As in the spaceship. Elenast had hoped that the ship would just be chilling out in a clearing or something. Marissa, trying to get past the logical lapses, quietly said something along the lines of, "...Arwing..."

"Look!" Elenast said, running ahead and shattering their thoughts. She pointed up at the sky towards some aircraft flying above them. "It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" Marissa said, playing along.

"It's not either of those things. It's an Arwing," Meta Knight sighed, trying not to snap at either of the girls for their silliness.

Marissa ignored Meta Knight's comment and ran ahead with Elenast. "Come on! The contrail won't last for that long, we have to follow it!" The others did so, speeding up to follow the aircraft that were already growing smaller in the distance. Well, all except for Meta Knight. He just did what Elenast referred to as "fwooshing".

"Marissa!" Elenast called as they ran, faster and faster.

Marissa shook her head, her breathing labored. "Not... Now... Talking... Not... Good..."

Elenast was about to just wait until they stopped and Marissa caught her breath to ask her question, but she didn't really care about Marissa's asthma. "It's a serious question!"

"Oh... Okay..." Marissa wheezed.

"What is a contrail?"

Marissa looked a little irritated, a little amused, and a little pale all at once. She pointed up at the (now slowly dissolving) white trail that had followed the Arwings. Elenast decided to forgive Marissa for her lack of breath, understood and simply nodded. Meanwhile, Kirby ran along beside them, trying to keep up. Eventually, Elenast just picked him up and ran with him on her head as they sped towards a clearing, where they saw the Arwings had landed. To their surprise, Meta Knight was already there, talking to one of the pilots. The pilot looked up from Meta Knight, and waved when he saw him coming. Link waved back.

"Know... Him...?" Marissa croaked.

"Of course. Now stop talking, you need to save your breath."

Marissa smiled at him. He smiled back.

They walked over to the pilot, who was in the process of removing his visor, revealing that he was not human. Nah, this guy was rather foxy. Literally. This guy was an actual, literal fox. And coming up behind him was a falcon. Both Marissa and Elenast knew instantly who they were, but before they could say anything, the fox was introducing himself.

"Fox McCloud," he said, extending a hand -paw?- to Elenast and Marissa, who gave their names. He shook Marissa's hand first, but his eyes stayed on her even as he greeted Elenast. Just then, the falcon ran up and introduced himself as Falco Lombardi. He also stared at Marissa, which she seemed oblivious to. But Elenast was surprisingly not oblivious, but she decided to ignore it. It was probably something on Marissa's face.

* * *

They were sitting around on the grass as Elenast explained their visit. "So that's why we need your help!" Elenast finished her poorly developed chronicle of their adventure thus far. Falco blinked and turned to Marissa. "Translation?"

"We need a "Star on a Starship" to make a magic sock and we thought it'd make sense to come to you guys because of the whole 'starship' thing," she sighed.

Elenast made a face. "That's what I said!"

"Yeah, but you took too long," Marissa said.

"Yeah? Well you're... Not... Long enough! Ha-ha! Shorty... Apply cold water to burned area." Elenast laughed at her own joke. Marissa smiled and rolled her eyes, she was used to short jokes.

"So back to the sock..." Link said, grabbing their attention. "Do you know of anything that fits the description?"

Fox rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm... Star on a... Hm... I don't know..."

Falco nudged him. "What about that staff thing of Krystal's? I mean, that's kind of star-like. It's the most star-ish thing I can think of."

"Yeah, hi Krystal. You know that super powerful amazing weapon? I'm going to need it to make a sock to help two humans get back to their own dimension," Fox rolled his eyes.

Elenast smiled. "So you understand our situation! Thanks," she patted him on the arm.

Marissa grimaced. The thought of Elenast (or herself) with such a weapon wasn't very pleasant. "Maybe there's another option?"

Falco shrugged. "I could give you a bomb. It explodes like a star."

Marissa corrected him, "Actually, they just kind of collapse on themselves. They _im_plode. But I guess some sort of supernova would make some sort of ex-"

Elenast stopped her, "Hey, How about we just try out some bombs for fun!"

Meta Knight said, "How about no."

She looked bummed momentarily, the brightened and turned to Link. "Hey Link...~ Do you have a bomb bag on you~?"

Link's eyes widened. He tried to conceal the small bag hanging off his belt. "Nope."

"Really~?"

"Yes. I don't have any..."

At this point Fox rubbed his eyes and muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this."

Kirby waddled over to the distressed fox. "Hi~!"

"Yeah, hi there," Fox replied. "Do you think I should get the rod, or...?"

Kirby nodded.

"I guess it would get Marissa home sooner. Oh, and that other girl, too, I guess."

Kirby had lost interest in the monologuing fox and was trying to eat Falco, who flailed his arms wildly in the vacuum of Kirby's mouth.

"Sorry about Elenast. She's just... Um," Marissa said to Fox, the corner of her mouth raising as she held back laughter.

Fox shrugged. "It's, uh, no big deal." Suddenly he felt very awkward. "But I seriously doubt I can give you guys Krystal's Staff. Sorry."

"I understand. But I don't think Falco's bomb idea will work."

Falco heard his name and yelled, "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE." Kirby looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Elenast, please control your Kirby!" Marissa called. Elenast, in the meantime, had given up on procuring bombs and had settled on throwing rocks into the dirt and making explosion noises under her breath.

"PHWOOM! Okay, Kirby, leave the giant colorful falcon alone!" Elenast reached out to Kirby, who was toddling towards her like a preschooler to his mother. She squeezed the little guy and looked around a little. "Hey, where did Meta Knight go?"

Falco looked around as he straightened himself out. "Beats me. Last time I saw him he was rebutting Elenast's bomb idea."

She corrected him, "Excuse me, it was _your_ idea in the first place!"

"Well, you agreed with it."

"But it wasn't MY idea!"

"You supported it. That's my point. I never said it was your idea."

"Yes you did! I heard you!" Elenast looked ready to kill.

"Where's your proof?"

"My testimony!"

"Not good enough."

"GAH! I dislike you."

Falco smirked. "Why are you smiling then?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Can it, both of you! Let's just handle this one matter at a time. Link, you're being awfully quiet," Marissa said, interrupting Falco and Elenast's debate.

Link raised an eyebrow. His chin was rested on his palm and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. "Aren't I always?"

Marissa smiled. "See! Issue one, resolved!"

"I didn't know my silence was a problem..." Link said.

Elenast gasped. "His silence is BEAUTIFUL!"

"S-sorry! I was just trying to make a point, I didn't mean to..." Marissa looked very affronted. Things weren't going according to plan.

Luckily for everyone, Meta Knight "fwooshed" in.

"Where have you been? _You_ left _me_ this time!" Elenast demanded.

Meta Knight reddened. "Well, I didn't think you'd notice. Besides, I was gathering information vital to our quest."

Fox deadpanned. "If you were snooping around my Arwing, I swear I'll-"

"I was looking through Fox's ship, and I found this. I figure it will work." Meta Knight held up a large, sparkling white gem.

Falco got up and snatched it away. "C'mon man, you can't just go around taking Light Gems!"

"Ooh, it's sparkly! Like a... STAR! A STAR. FROM A STARSHIP. Can we please have it?" Elenast plead, taking a more polite approach as opposed to just punching Falco and running off with the gem.

Fox stood and walked over to Falco, facing Elenast. "I don't think we can just give stuff away like that."

"Okay..." Elenast looked forlornly at the ground. "I sure wish we had... Oh, I don't know, some sort of gem for our magical sock."

Marissa patted her friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, El, we can't make them give us stuff. We'll figure something else out." She looked up and gave Fox and Falco a sad smile.

Falco said, "Well..."

Fox continued, "I guess we could..."

"Here," Falco finished, handing Marissa the gem.

"Really? Thankyouthankyou!" Marissa gave the gem to Elenast and hugged Fox and Falco, who both blushed.

"N-no problem!" Fox stammered.

Falco followed with, "Our pleasure!"

Elenast looked at them suspiciously, that was twice now. "Thanks Fox and Falco!" Elenast said, smiling.

Fox waved at her dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

Make that thrice.

* * *

"You guys are so nice!" Marissa said to Fox and Falco, who were walking beside her.

Despite Meta Knight's qualms, Fox and Falco had volunteered to escort them to the Central Forest.

"Not a problem. Where are you guys going next?" Fox asked.

Link said, "We should probably figure that out."

"You can pick again, Link~!" Elenast squealed.

Falco chimed in, "I think we should let Marissa pick."

"I agree," Link responded.

Elenast cried, "What? Why do you guys want her to pick so much? Geez, Marissa, what is your problem?"

"W-well, I-!"

Meta Knight cut in, "Alright, alright! I'll pick. Um, how about..."

"WAIT!" Elenast ran up and covered his eyes. He pointed randomly and Elenast read his choice aloud. "'A small fortress for a large creature.' Hm... Maybe it's a..."

"POKÉBALL! It's totally a Pokéball!" Marissa yelled. Everyone stared at her. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm kind of a fan. But it works! Small fortress? Large creature?"

"You're right!" Elenast said, and held up her hand for a high five, which Marissa returned. "Let's go to... Um, that place!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure either. Maybe the... Yeah, I don't know what region we'll end up in." Marissa shrugged.

"Well alright then! Let's get going!"

"Okay, everyone on board with the plan? Kirby, Meta Knight? Link?" The others nodded. "Well then, goodbye Fox and Falco! Thanks so much!" Marissa gave them each a final hug, before running ahead to join the others.

"Y-yeah, bye! Be safe out there!" Fox called.

"B-bye!" Falco said.

"See you around!" Marissa yelled.

Fox and Falco watched Marissa as she ran off in the distance, and didn't notice Elenast was still there until she left.

"Hi!" Elenast said, and before they could respond she continued, "By the way, If you even THINK about getting any close to Marissa, I'll be enjoying a nice pot of Fox and Falcon stew. Have a nice day." And on that note, she skipped away.

"..."

"Well that was unexpected."

* * *

"Ah, this will be a great story to tell Tony," Marissa said.

"Tony? That one super tall guy at our school? Why would he care?" Elenast asked. She hated Tony anyway. Nothing personal, she just generally didn't like people. Well, she liked Marissa so far. And Link, but he was an elf. And Kirby too, but he wasn't really a person.

Marissa laughed. "Well he is my _boyfriend_."

The others cried in unison, "Boyfriend?"

"Why are you guys so surprised?"

"I feel like I need to meet this guy," Link said.

"I didn't know you two were together!" Elenast said. "I want to hear all about it!"

"Well, I mean, technically he doesn't know we're dating. But we're totally getting married one day~" Marissa said, her voice becoming singsongy as she imagined their life together.

Link shook his head. "I have this really weird paternal urge to meet this guy..." He muttered under his breath.

Elenast turned back, "What was that, Link?"

"Nothing."

Marissa continued, "He's so nice! And tall! And good looking! And he's super funny! Oh, but Boston is nice too, but he kind of has a weird face, doesn't he? He's very fun, though. But even though I'm not marrying him, I will forever and always be in love with Tody! He's the most perfect person ever but he doesn't know I exist but oh, he commented on my Facebook status the other day and blah and blah blah blah and I love his face blah blah blah and blah blah blah blah blah. AAAAND the other day he blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

He's hipsterlicious and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. And he plays guitar and he sings like an angel and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. And his last name is German and Germans are super manly and attractive and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," Marissa stopped for a breath. "AAAAND- mmf!" Elenast had clapped a hand over the other girl's mouth. (Much to Link's relief.)

"Girl, you fall in love _way_ too easily! Stop talking!"

AND SO, OUR HEROES' ADVENTURES CONTINUE, AFTER MAKING NEW FRIENDS AND GOING TO MEET MORE. WHERE WILL OUR HEROES FIND THEMSELVES NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF POKÉ- I MEAN THE LEGEND OF KIRBY!

* * *

**Hi! We're back~! Did you figure out the hangman thing from the last chapter? Probably not. But the answer was Star Fox! **

**You probably won't see Falco and Fox again for a while... But with each chapter comes something new! Please keep reading, and a special thanks to the Anon reader. We didn't even have to make you read!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer to the others in the I.S.: We mean NO offence in using a video game character that you used too! There are only so many characters that would work for us! Also please note that all of our ideas are completely original and not at all influenced by any of your stories. We find it offensive to be accused of stealing ideas. If you really have a problem, just tell us! Jellie and I have cell phones, email, gchat, there's always snail mail, a bat signal, screaming from the mountaintops, dropping by our houses... But really. There's nothing in the world that gives us more happiness than when you guys ****_talk _****to us. Just let us know you're alive every now and then, okay? :) ~Lots of hugs, Frank. (And by extension, Jellie.))**


	7. Chapter 7

Marissa took a deep breath and let out a long, out-of-tune note, "OOOOOOH~! YANKEE DOODLE- um- BLAH BLAH BLAH! YANKEE DOODLE BLAH BLAH!"

Marissa had been singing the same Yankee doodle tune for three hours. Link had been covering his ears for a while now and Meta Knight flashed out two hours and fifty minutes ago. Elenast had been bobbing her head to the tune for a while now too, and Kirby was fast asleep on Elenast' head. They started on their journey a while back to get to the Kanto region, from Pokemon, so they could get a Poke Ball.

"The end!" Marissa finally said, which was followed by a small relieving sigh from Link and a mini applause from Elenast.

"You should've sung along, Elenast!" Marissa encouraged.

Link shivered inside, he could barely stand Marissa's singing, but the thought of Elenast singing along disturbed him deeply.

"Oh, no. I'm not that generous," Elenast said. "I don't give away my songs willy-nilly like you. I have pride."

Marissa didn't know if she was insulted or confused, "Wait, was that an insult?"

"Hey! We're almost there!" Elenast said looking at the large gate, at least half a mile away. Excitement rushed through Elenast, making her want to run all the way there.

Elenast looked at her surroundings. She didn't notice the sudden change in scenery, due to the fact that she was completely engulfed in her thoughts. The tree's looked a whole lot less war-ready, and more...like anime?

When they reached the huge gate, LOK was in awe. The city was huge, it had to be at least the size of New York.

Elenast decided to break the silence, "WOAH! IT'S HUGE!"

"No kidding," Marissa silently followed, not taking her eyes off the giant place.

When LOK reached the inside, they saw the city was like a market place. There were shops and hospitals and homes and more shops, not to mention all the people there. The place was so crowded that the people there just looked like clumps and groups. Elenast and Marissa were both amazed, neither of them had been outside their tiny city, Stonewall, (And somehow they never met...) so a big city like this was a little bit of a shock to them. But Link was even more in awe, judging by how he had never been anywhere near somewhere advanced enough to have the light bulb. So he was pretty shocked looking at the street lamps.

"It's even bigger on the inside!" Elenast said, "TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY!"

Marissa looked at her weird, "This isn't a story about old TV shows Elenast, remember? Video games only!"

"Oh...Right..!" Elenast said, looking at the pokemon filled shops. Elenast couldn't help herself, "Let's go shopping!"

"Remember why we came." Meta Knight said, standing in the middle of their group.

"WAH!" Everybody jumped back from Meta Knight.

"Holy crap, how did you get there?!" Marissa said.

"Details aren't important." Metaknight cleared his throat, "We only came to get the Pokeball, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Elenast said, with a hint of guilt, "The only way you can get a Pokeball is buying it! Right?"

Marissa nodded, sprouting a smile on Elenast face.

"See?"

"That's actually not a bad idea..." Link agreed.

Marissa smiled, "So I guess my whole 'Medieval Grocery Store' thing might work out afterall! We can just buy our way into heaven."

"And where do you expect to find currency?" Metaknight said.

Link puffed up in pride as he showed off his bag of rupees.

"Let me rephrase, where do you expect to find Pokemon Dollars?"

Link sunk back down, putting back his rupees.

"I KNOW! I KNOW HOW!" Elenast frantically said, shooting her hand into the air.

"You battle other pokemon trainers using a pokemon of your own!" Marissa said, before Elenast could answer.

Elenast scowled, "I was going to say that..."

"And where are we going to find a pokemon?"

Elenast and Marissa looked at eachother, then looked at Metaknight with an evil aura.

"We promise it will only be until we got enough money to buy a pokeball," Marissa said, with big pleading eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You'll be my favorite!" Elenast said.

"?"

"It will be really really quick!" The girls said in unison.

Metaknight sighed with annoyance, "You want to tell me what it is you want before pleading?"

"Can you be my pokemon?" Marissa asked.

"No."

Marissa looked crestfallen, while Elenast looked angry.

Elenast stomped her foot, "Metaknight! You're too quick to reject! The least you could do is consider!"

"Please Metaknight! Why not?" Marissa asked.

"I have pride." And on that note, he 'fwooshed' out.

"DON'T PATRONIZE US WITH YOUR VALID ARGUMENTS!" Elenast said, shaking her fist at the sky. "So...we alway have Kirby."

Kirby, who had been asleep this whole time, woke up at the sound of his name.

"Good morning Kirby!" Elenast said.

"Poyo~Poyo~!" He said smiling.

"You wanna be Marissa's pokemon?"

Kirby hid his face on Elenast' head, Indicating that he did not want to, despite not being able to understand the English language.

"Oh! Poor Kirby! He's just a baby Star Warrior!" Elenast coddled Kirby, "Marissa! Trying to force child labor! For shame!"

Marissa gave Elenast 'The Look'.

Elenast accepted the look, and said, "Kirby, if you go with Marissa to be her pokemon, I'll make you a stack of pancakes."

Kirby jumped up in excitement, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Elenast laughed, "Good! But after you battle, OK?"

Kirby nodded.

"Elenast, I love you." Marissa said, obviously suppressing happiness.

Elenast flipped her hair, "Who doesn't?"

"But where are we going to find a place to battle?" Link asked.

"We can go out into the wilderness, and ask people if they want to battle?" Marissa said.

Everybody just stared at her. Nobody wanted to go back into the wilderness. Elenast didn't like walking, and Link didn't want Marissa to start singing again.

"Or not..." Marissa said.

Elenast looked around, then noticed a giant round Pokemon Stadium in the center of the city. Then she looked at Marissa, then the stadium again. Then Marissa, then the stadium. Marissa, stadium, smile.

"You should go enter a Pokemon Stadium contest thing!"

Marissa's eyes brightened, "You mean a battle in a Pokemon Stadium?! Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Yeah!"

Marissa had a huge smile on her face, being a big fan of Pokemon. "Elenast, I love you even more."

"Good. That's how it should be."

* * *

LOK (minus Metaknight) walked through the giant doors of the Pokemon Stadium. When they got inside , it was packed. It looked like everybody was either training/feeding their small pokemon, or signing up for the competition. Anyone else was either a worker, or confused

"Awfully packed..." Link said.

"You bet!" Marissa said, excited.

Link smiled, he liked seeing her happy. At one, singular, probably never going to happen again, moment of time, Link was grateful for Elenast's presence, because she made Marissa happy. Link leaned in toward Elenast, and whispered, "Thanks."

Elenast went beet red, but then looked up at him and smiled, indicating she knew he was talking about Marissa.

She has a sweet smile, Link thought, If only she wasn't so doting and weird...

"Come on Kirby!" Elenast said, making him go with Marissa.

Kirby flailed his arms back to Elenast, "Poyo! Poyo!" making it obvious he didn't want to go.

"Sorry, Kirby." Elenast said, cheerfully. "No takesies~backsies!"

Elenast pushed Kirby next to Marissa, who held on to Kirby's hand as she dragged him to the sign in desk.

"I would like to sign up for the Pokemon Tournament!" Marissa said, obviously suppressing joy, again.

"Of course!" The lady at the desk said, "What Pokemon will you be using?"

"Right there!" She said, pointing to a Kirby that was not their. Marissa noticed the empty space where Kirby was supposed to be, then she started panicking.

"Uhm...miss?"

"WAIT! I KNOW IT'S HERE! It's just hiding..." Marissa started looking around hiding places.

"If you don't have a pokemon-"

"I DO!" Marissa panicked, then looked at Elenast in desperation, and said, "There she is!"

Elenast gave her a WHAT? look, which Marissa returned with a Please just play along! look. Elenast replied with a No! look. SIMPLIFICATION OF LOOKS:

M: PLEASE?!

E: I'M NOT A FREAKING POKEMON!

M: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

E: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M GOING TO FIGHT SOME DEMON BEAST FOR OTHERS ENTERTAINMENT! (Foreshadowing for future chapters)

M: I'll make you a stack of pancakes?

E: Fine. But I'm not happy about it...

How they were able to understand each others looks, you ask? Nobody knows.

"Yes!" Marissa acted, "It is the Legendary Pokemon … Elenast!"

Elenast gave her a sarcastic, Real original look.

"Uhm...miss? That's a normal person."

"No it's not!" Marissa retorted, "That's her, uhm, disguise...She's a shape shifter!"

Elenast slammed her hands on the desk, making the lady jump back in surprise. Then said, "Elenast, Elenast." In a frightening pokemon-like-manner.

A quick Thank you! look came from Marissa.

"Well...her clothes do look strange..."

Elenast shot the Lady with her eyes, freaking her out.

"Great~!" Marissa said, "Good talk! I'll just sign myself in here, and I'll lead myself to the practice room, thank you! Have a nice day!"

Marissa and Elenast led their way into the practice room, low fiving on the way, and confusing the lady at the desk.

When they got in the practice room, Elenast immediately sat on the floor, as Marissa explored the smallish square area.

Marissa spotted a small countertop with free Pokefood. Or at least she thought it was free. "So...you want some Poke-kibble?"

Elenast angry-signed, "I'm not a real pokemon!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Marissa backed off, and looked at a bowl with two baguettes in it. "Well the only thing here edible to humans is this loaf of French Bread." She put the other one in her pocket, to save for later. Marissa knew Elenast would be hungry later, and she knew if she said there were two, she would eat them both now.

But instead of Elenast' usual 'Ooh! Yay! Omnomnom!', an evil smile, as well as an aura, crept onto Elenast's figure.

Little did Marissa know, that the next 3-5 minutes would be the most terrifying minutes of her life.

* * *

Mariss and Elenast went up near the backstage. Marissa stood there flabbergasted, then shivered.

"I can't believe that actually happened."

Elenast rolled her eyes, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe that I'm still alive!" Marissa said, raging towards Elenast, "How in the world do you not remember almost KILLING ME! I'm just glad it was only 3-5 minutes. Does that happen in real life?"

Elenast angry-signed, "How would I know, I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

"Nah there's no way that would happen in real life."

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, they were called up on stage. Marissa completely forgot her training-room horrors and got extremely excited.

"Oh my GOSH! I'M SO EXCITED!" She squealed.

Elenast plugged her ears, but then smiled when she saw the joy in Marissa's eyes, "Me too! I mean, Elenast! Elenast!"

They reached the opening doors to the stadium. When they went through, sunlight burned Elenast' eyes. She shielded her eyes with her arm, until her eyes settled. She looked over at Marissa and noticed she was too excited for pupil refixation. Elenast took note of her surroundings. She was on a green platform with a Pokeball design in the center. All around her was a big empty...abyss-type thing. Around that was the audience. It was kind of like a football stadium (For those who are curious, it is the stadium on Super Smash Brawl). She looked at a giant screen set up near the audience and saw her and Marissa. Elenast quickly scanned the audience and spotted a familiar green hat among the crowd, she noticed Kirby jumping in excitement as well. Metaknight was standing in his usual vampire-like position with his cape covering over half his body. Elenast smiled and waved, making her natural adorableness appear on the big screen.

Marissa whispered to Elenast, "I wonder who our opponent is going to be?"

Elenast smiled as the announcer started speaking.

"OUR CONTESTANTS, MARISSA CONDER AND HER LEGENDARY POKEMON...ELENAST?"

The crowd started to roar, Kirby clapped frantically, with his hands over his head. Link clapped more slowly and politely. Metaknight didn't move, but a tiny hint of 'Good Luck' came from his aura. So tiny, that you could only notice if you were really paying attention to him, so nobody really noticed.

"AND ON THE LEFT SIDE WE HAVE-"

Elenast and Marissa both gawked in surprise.

"What are the odds..." Marissa said, looking at their opponent.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are you ever in your spaceship and you just notice your windows are dirty? Do you ever try to look out of your spaceship window and you can't see a darn thing because its so darn dirty? Do you ever just sit there and think, Man, I wish I had a spaceship with clean windows!

Well! Worry no longer! Starfoxy Clean can do the job! With it's high-tech soap bubbles, you can clean off that space window at any time! You can wash your spaceship window, your other spaceship window, and your other spaceship window! You can do all this and more for a limited time offer of 19.99! (+shipping and handling)

Don't have a spaceship? Don't worry! It also works well on Arwings! So call now, at 555-555-5555! Hurry now! Before it's too late!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Epic." Marissa said, aloud.

Ash stepped out and took out his pokeball ready to fight, when he spotted Elenast.

"That's your pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah...it's a long story...for now, she's a legendary pokemon." Marissa said.

Ash practically fell over, "For now?"

"Yeah...ELENAST! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Ash gripped his pokeball, ready to battle, and said, "SQUIRTLE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

A flash of red light filled the air, and took the shape of a small, agile looking turtle. Immediately, the turtle took shape, revealing his water like color on his skin.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

Marissa and Elenast looked wide-eyed at the impossible 13 seconds that just happened.

"What's wrong?" Ash taunted, "You look like you've never seen a pokemon before. SQUIRTLE! USE WATER GUN!"

Before Elenast could react, Squirtle shot water from his mouth, and onto her face, making her soaking wet.

Elenast wiped off the water on her face, revealing a rather blank expression, and saying in monotone, "Elenast, Elenast."

Marissa jumped in, "Let me translate, I speak Elenastese. She says, 'You just regurgitated water onto my face!'"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

Ash stepped in again, "SQUIRTLE! USE RAPID SPIN!" And with those words, Squirtle sunk into his shell and shot towards Elenast, spinning.

"ELENAST! USE A FANCY MOVE!" Marissa yelled.

Right before Squirtle hit Elenast, Elenast jumped to the side, leaving Squirtle to returning still following her in his shell. As the pokemon pitched towards her, Elenast pulled out a baseball bat and WHACK!

"WOW FOLKS! WE'VE GOT A HOMERUN! IT'S OUT OF THE PARK!"

The crowd roared as squirtle shot into the air, fading out yelling, "SQUIRTLllleeeee..." (Ding)

Elenast dropped the bat and waved at the crowd, smiling triumphantly.

Link and Metaknight sweatdropped, while Kirby, on the other hand, was clapping as loud as he possibly could. Ash looked wonderstruck. He then, not taking his eyes off Elenast, said, "Where did she get the baseball bat?"

Marissa just crossed her arms, also looking at Elenast, "The world may never know."

Squirtle came flying back, and landed on the ground, knocked out.

"AND THE WINNER IS, MARISSA!" The announcer said, which Elenast returned with a 'What about me?!' gesture.

Ash opened the first pokeball, "SQUIRTLE! COME BACK!" He pulled out another pokeball, "GO! IVYSAUR!"

This time a green and medium sized dinosaur-looking pokemon came out. The giant pink flower on his back let out a short spatter of visible pollen. He then let out long, green vines that acted like arms.

"Ivy-saur!"

Elenast prepared herself ready to jump, when Ivysaur charged.

"Ivysaur!" The thing said.

But instead of him tackling her, like Squirtle, he hit his vines against where Elenast barely dodged. Unfortunately for our heroines, Ivysaur's second vine hit Elenast's legs.

"Nst!" She cringed.

Ivysaur then hit her against her left arm. And before Elenast could respond, he whipped against her right hand, and then he hit her again, and again, and again. Have you ever been hit by a leather belt before? It hurts. BAD. Multiply that by all of Ivysaur's brambles, and you see what I mean?

Marissa began to worry, so she decided to do the only thing she could do. Give motivational phrases.

"Come on, Elenast! You can do it! Just... spread your wings and fly! Wait, that's graduation..."

Elenast shot her a look, telling Marissa she really wasn't helping the situation.

"Fine! Just do another fancy move!"

Right as Ivysaur hit both of his vines on Elenast' arms, she grabbed onto them. Marissa smiled, and did a little victory fist. Elenast swung Ivysaur around, and around, and around, until finally she let go, swinging Ivysaur against the wall of the audience, making him drop down into the 'Abyss'.

"Ivysaur!" It yelled as it fell.

Marissa looked down into the blackness, and saw two small flying pokemon carrying Ivysaur out of the 'Abyss'. They dropped him right on the platform, knocked out, and then went back down in the darkness.

Melissa, a little creeped out, shook her head and high fived Elenast.

"AND THE WINNER IS, MARISSA!" The announcer said.

"Yeah! Good job Elenast!" Marissa said.

"Elenast, Elenast!" She smiled.

Ash bit the edge of his thumb, then brought out Ivysaur's pokeball, "IVYSAUR, COMEBACK!" He pulled out a last pokeball, "GO, CHARIZARD!"

"CHARIZARD!" Marissa exclaimed. Marissa did the math, Elenast + Flames = BBQ Fake Pokemon! Marissa looked towards Elenast, who was equally panicked.

A final read beam of light flashed, and out came a giant, blazing dragon with fire burning from it's tail.

"ROOOOAAAAARR!" It blew out fire as it roared. Elenast scared out of her mind, put out a tough face, saluted Marissa, and tried to get as much distance between her and the monster as possible.

Charizard blew fire at Elenast, who quickly jumped, but not fast enough to keep her feet extinguished.

HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! She thought, taking off her shoes.

Charizard blew more flames. And more flames. And more, and more, and then just a few more. There was just enough fire to have Elenast constantly running.

Marissa sweat-dropped, it was like watching a comedy show. Fire, jump, fire, jump, fire then jump. Then Marissa noticed that Elenast was getting burned every time.

Elenast, actually, just noticed that too. At the rate she was going, she could actually die! She had to think of something fast, before it was too late.

Unfortunately, it was too late. While Elenast was jumping out of the way, she landed on her ankle.

"Tsk!" She cringed in pain.

Charizard seized this opportunity, and took advantage of it. He started breathing fire over her feet. Elenast tried to dodge, but sadly failed, and fell to the ground in failure.

Elenast looked toward Link and Kirby for encouragement, but unfortunately didn't get any. Link was holding back Kirby, who was dying to jump onto the stage and help. Metaknight shifted uncomfortable, edging to help as well. But sadly, none of them knew that this could actually kill Elenast, so they let her be.

Elenast looked over towards Marissa. Marissa knew. Actually, Marissa was freaking out more than Elenast would hope, mumbling things like 'How the holy heck do I get Elenast out of this?!' and stuff.

Elenast came to the conclusion that this was the end, Well, at least I died fighting a flaming fire-breathing dragon. Good enough for me!

Charizard stomped over, then let out a huge roar. Elenast braced herself, it was the end.

Marissa freaked out, "What do I do?! What do I do?!" Ash smirked in victory, when Marissa felt something in her pocket! French bread! This was Elenast' last chance, and she knew she was going to regret doing this.

"Elenast! Here!" Marissa threw the baguette into Elenast' lap.

But Elenast wasn't listening, her eyes were glued to the baguette. She took one bite, and everything went pitch black. LITERALLY. The entire stadium was blacked out, confusing the audience. A single spotlight came center stage, where Elenast stood.

Suddenly, this upbeat music began to play, and Marissa had a sick feeling in her stomach. Not only was it very cliche, but the future damage was bound to get her and Elenast kicked out for good.

_"Sensei!,_" Elenast sang,

_"Kasane wa, Kasane wa, Kasane wa Vocaloid imasu ka?"_

_"Tetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetot etotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotet o,_" Elenast sang so fast, that the words weren't recognizable. Her rapid Japanese started rainbow lights flashing up, and down, and through. Ash and Charizard were taken back by this, confused and a little creeped out. Marissa felt like she was in a cliche Japanese music video, and she was sure she heard this song before. It was sung by a vocaloid, and the name of it was Kasane Territory. (To readers: HIGHLY advisable to search this song on Youtube or Grooveshark or something, otherwise you might get lost.)

_"Zuko- te iwanaide_

_Watashi wa PRO janai mo~n_

_FRANCE pa_n_ ga koubutsu nano sesu_

_MARGARINE de taberu no da"_

All of the sudden, while she was singing, random objects started turning into baguettes, including members of the audience, worrying Link, Kirby, and Metaknight.

_"Misoji dakeredo_

_Chimera naraba juugo-sai_

_VOCALOID no kyoten mezashite_

_Utau noda!"_

_"Kyun kyun!"_

_"Tetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetotetot etotetotetotet,"_ Elenast began running around, and around Charizard, until she was nothing but a tornado. In the midst of the tornado, you could hear a, _"Misoji tte iuna!"_

_"Kyuuuuuuun!_" Elenast stopped.

Elenast began to corner Charizard, popping in and out of places, and defying the laws of the universe, _"Watashi wa utahime da yo_

_Watashi wa uso janai yo_

_Sutekina uta utau yo"_

_"VOCALOID MONOPOLY!"_

_"Watashi wa IDOL da yo_

_Atama wa DRILL janai_

_DRILL wa GYUUUUUIN!"_

_"Watashi Kasane TERRITORY!"_ Elenast kicked Charizard so hard, he went flying into space, farther than Squirtle, and he never came back.

Link was stunned, but Kirby was happily cheering, and Metaknight was unphased.

"Do you know what's happening?" Link asked.

"Yes," Metaknight answered. "Kirby has a similar 'move' type. It's almost the same as Kirby when he swallows Invincible Candy, and becomes Hyper Kirby."

_"Sengetu ni kaiteita DVD mitsukatte_

_Awatete TSUTAYA e kaeshini iku_

_Okorarete hekomu noda! Muuu.._

_PERFECT SINGER_

_PRETTY TWIN DRILL_

_Ichiman susen en nakutemo_

_Utau imasu! Kyuun!"_

At this point, Link and the others were exiting the audience to down stage to reach Marissa. They had a little bit of problem, getting around the loaves of bread, but they jumped over the abyss, and reached Marissa, trying to block out the incredibly loud singing.

_"Watashi wa utahime da yo_

_Watashi wa uso janai yo_

_Ironna uta utau yo_

_VOCALOID MONOPOLY"_

_"Watashi wa IDOL dayo_

_Atame wa DRILL janai_

_DRILL wa_

_Ugokanai yo!"_

_"Watashi Kasane TERRITORY!"_

_"Muukyuu, kyuu! Muukyuu, kyuu! Muukyuu, kyuu!"_

Ash looked toward Marissa. "My Charizard is already knocked out, why is she still going!? Call her off!"

"Yeah, why is she still going?" Link asked.

"Well, you see," Marissa said guiltily, "Once she takes a bite of french bread, she goes into this 'Invisible' Mode, making her pretty much undefeatable. The only problem with that is that I don't really have control over her at that point, so she could come over here and destroy us any moment. Heh-heh..."

"What?!"

_"Kyuu-n!"_

_"Watashi wa utahime da yo_

_Watashi wa uso janai yo_

_Minna to utautai yo"_

_"VOCALOID MONOPOLY"_

_"Watashi wa IDOL da yo_

_Atama wa DRILL janai_

_DRILL wa_

_GYUURURUHNN!_

_Watashi Kasane TERRITORY!"_

_"Watashi wa uta utau yo_

_Utaeru kono yorokobi_

_Minna no mine ni todoke_

_Watashi Kasane TERRITORY!"_

_"Watashi Kasane TERRITORY!"_

Elenast turned to face Marissa and the others, "Kimi wa jitsuni baka dana!" She said, before completely passing out. Before she hit the ground, Meta Knight flashed past and caught her.

Elenast slowly opened her eyes and yawned, "Morning!"

Ash practically fell over, "Morning?! You destroyed over half the stadium! And since when can you talk?!"

Marissa smiled, "Yeah, she's not really a Pokemon!"

"She's not a Pokemon, and she did this!" You gestured to the destroyed stadium.

Elenast stood up, then quickly noticed her clothes. Apparently, through the mass of being drenched, then ripped by vines, then being burned almost to a crisp, they were still alive. But barely.

Elenast went bright pink, "Uhm...my-um-clothes...are dying," she held her arms vertically across her chest, holding her clothes up. "Do you happen to have anything I could borrow?"

* * *

**READERS! Jellie here, and apologizing... I'm a HUGE procrastinator (ask Frank) so it took me about four months to do this! Heh-heh... gomennasai... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter here, and I would be VERY VERY pleased if you sent reviews on what you think! A FEW POINTERS!**

**1) Angry-Signing: (Verb) You know that whole anime thing with the little cross angry-vein thing. Yeah, that's what it is. Plus it sounds cuter than "Angry Veining"**

**2) Sweat-Dropping: (Verb) That's the whole anime blue sweatdrop thing.**

**3) Practically falling over: (Verb) Though it may look normal, it's not. It means that whole anime thing where they fall over in a mix of surprise and sweat-dropping.**

**4) All Pokemon moves are REAL! Well, Nintendo real. You could buy a Pokemon game and get a squirtle with the move 'Rapid Spin' or whatever.**

**Thank you! -Jelly**

**P.S. As a special I'm-sorry-I-was-so-lame-and-I-made-such-a-late-cha pter gift, we made a Deviantart that has pictures of our story! There's not much now, but it will grow over time. Check out the link below!**

**THANKS!**

**Quick note from Frank: Please forgive Jellie! SHE'S ONLY A CHIIIIILLLLDDDD! Jk but seriously guys let's all just thank J for writing such a hilarious chapter. The plot thickens! ~Frank**


	8. Chapter 8

Marissa had lent her cardigan to Elenast, whose face color ranged quickly from rosy to Spanish tomato when Link said she had something on her face. Some of the audience members were beginning to return to people, with dazed looks on their faces and the vague feeling of having just slept on a bed of rocks. The team quickly exited the arena, trying to leave the smallest amount of witnesses possible. Their mission wasn't helped at all when Kirby attempted to inhale one of the baguette people and they had to leave in a hurry after the victim began following them and asking Meta Knight if he was "the chosen one".

They finally made it out of the stadium, Elenast desperately holding up her charred dress. They wanted to stop and take a moment to fully process what had just happened, but Meta Knight hurried them along.

"Come on, we need to get away," he said. Marissa and Link grudgingly agreed, but Elenast argued.

"But look at me! I need clothes! Come on, Marissa, back me up on this!" Elenast looked over her shoulder at Marissa who mentally prepared herself for the debate that was sure to come.

Marissa chose her words carefully. "Well, Elenast does need clothes..."

Elenast fist pumped.

"BUT we need to get away before Officer Jenny comes after us."

Meta Knight nodded.

Link tapped Marissa on the shoulder. "Um, how do you know the officer's name?"

Marissa waved nonchalantly. "They're all named Jenny. Anyway, let's work out a compr... Oh... Guys... Come on... Okay Elenast... Let's all be friends, guys..." Meta Knight and Elenast had begun squabbling over what to do, completely ignoring Marissa's pleas. Marissa looked desperately for an out, and finally found one in a figure running towards them. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK IT'S ASH."

The other two finally stopped and looked up. Indeed, Ash was running for them, flanked by two other figures. Marissa ran over and shook Ash's hand. "Good match, brokemon! It was an honor fighting you and also please tell me you have clothes or something."

Ash scowled. "You still didn't explain what happened back there! What was the point of that anyway?"

"Well, we needed money... Because... We needed to buy... Um... Bandages?" Marissa wanted to sink into the ground and never return. She really didn't like explaining things.

"What for?"

"Because... He," she said, gesturing to Link, "Scraped his..."

Elenast cut in, "UVULA."

Marissa leaned in towards Elenast, hissing, "You can't scrape a uvula. Unless you're swallowing concrete or something."

Elenast shrugged. "They probably don't know what a uvula is."

But the tall guy behind Ash said, "Isn't that the little dangly thing in the back of the throat?"

Elenast snapped her fingers and grumbled, "Stupid smart people with their stupid smartness."

But Marissa had forgotten. She actually kind of exploded on the inside. "Hey... You're Brock!"

Elenast gaped. "You're right!"

Meta Knight and Link looked confused.

Brock smirked. "Yes, that's me. I told you Ash, ladies everywhere know who I am."

Marissa ignored his comment and turned to the girl behind Ash. "And you're Misty!"

Misty nodded, with a small amount of hesitation. "Uh, yeah. Hey, how do you know who we are?"

All the other characters looked at Marissa with expectation. She shrugged. "Long story. Anyway, sorry about the whole... You know, French bread ridiculousness. Elenast, apologize."

Elenast gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't even know what I'm apologizing for! But sorry. I think."

Ash growled, "I still don't even know why that happened! Why did you compete if it meant risking your friend's life just for money?"

"Um... It's... A long story? I..." Marissa suddenly felt cornered. It wasn't her fault, or Elenast's really, that they had ended up in the Nintendoverse.

Elenast groaned. "Geez, Marissa, just get to it! Okay, so I showed up here and I was all WHAAAT and Meta Knight was all RAAAAH and then Dedede was like HAHAHAAA IMMA CATCH KIRBY BUT WAIT IT'S A GIRL and then I screamed and Kirby was like 'hiiiiii~' and then Bowser was all IMMA EAT YOU YOU FILTHY LITTLE PEASANT and Marissa was all 'Nooooo! Dramatic wailing'! And then we needed a sock to get back to our own dimension and Fox and Falco were all "Hey, Marissa, you're a fine glass of water here take this light gem" and she was all "okay teehee" and then Meta Knight was all 'okay I'm gonna be a killjoy and pick what we'll do next myself oh look I picked a pokeball' and then we came here." She took a deep breath. "And then we were like 'let's pretend Kirby is a pokemon so we can get money' and then he disappeared and then Marissa made me do it so then we met you and all that happened and we started from the bottom now we here."

The others looked at her with a mixture of amazement and discomfort, save for Kirby, who entertained himself by getting electrocuted by Pikachu.

"Okay then," Misty said. "That's... Um..."

"Wow," Brock finished.

"So I guess you did have a reason... Okay. We'll help you," Ash said.

"Really? Oh, thank you thank you!" Marissa did a little dance, and was about to do a miniature grand finale when Brock stopped her.

"Hey, is that a metapod in my pocket, or are you just that _eggseCUTE_?" He grinned at her. Link felt his blood boil. He didn't understand half of what Brock had just said, but whatever it was he didn't approve of this smooth-talking squinty-eyed trainer. He was about ready to bludgeon his new foe with the butt of his sword when the guy didn't back off, but luckily Elenast stepped in.

"EVAPORATE, TALL PERSON!" She punched him in the face. And for the second time that day, Link was grateful for Elenast.

Misty laughed at Brock who had actually fallen to the ground from the force of Elenast's blow. "Haha! You just never win, do you, Brock?"

Tears streamed from Brock's hyphen-shaped eyes. "Shut up, Misty."

Marissa blinked. "Well that just happened."

Link said, "Yeah. It did. But where did Meta Knight go?"

And at that moment Meta Knight flashed in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Marissa muttered.

"What was that, Marissa? Sorry, I don't speak fool."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I found you some clothes, Elenast." He handed her a bundle of clothing.

"Cool, thanks, Meta Knight! Where did you get these? They're warm..."

In the street behind them, a crowd of girls missing various articles of clothing ran down the streets screaming, "My clothes! Some weird blue thing!"

Meta Knight looked down. "I found them."

"He found her attire on the bodies of strangers, and they were delivered unto she, with whom he was enamored..." Marissa said, looking off into the distance.

Elenast held the clothes close to her. "Thanks Meta Knight!" And she smiled at him. He blushed.

Misty interrupted Meta Knight's fantasy. "There's actually a bath house near here, I think. We have stuff to do, but you guys should go clean up."

Meta Knight glared at her. "Are you suggesting that I am unclean?"

"I'm just suggesting it. I mean, Elenast needs to treat her burns and Marissa needs to fix... That situation." Misty gestured to Marissa's hair. Marissa scowled, but Elenast was beside herself with laughter.

Marissa pursed her lips and scowled at Misty. "Okay. Maybe I'll get a lame ponytail on top of my head or something." The girls, except for Elenast had a bit of a staring contest which ended abruptly when Marissa sneezed.

Ash decided to finally step in and end whatever was going on. "Here, I'll just give you guys a pokeball."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You're just going to give it to us?"

Ash shrugged. "Yeah. It's just one, right? Besides, it might do you guys good to have a pokemon on your journey."

Brock nodded. "But you'll probably have to catch your own."

Marissa pondered this for a moment. "Hm... This is the Kanto region, right?"

Ash nodded.

Marissa looked thoughtfully at Pikachu. "Yeah... I can think of a few pokemon I'd like to catch..."

Ash made a face. "Are you thinking of stealing my Pikachu? Because let me tell you, if you touch it I'll-"

"Ash, Ash, my friend! Don't worry. I don't plan on taking your Pikachu. What kind of person do you take me for? Seriously bro, calm down. I was just thinking. I'll probably just catch a Pidgey or something, they're easy."

Elenast's eyes widened. "Wait! Marissa! Secret meeting!" She grabbed her friend's arm and forcefully pulled her to the side. "Marissa."

Marissa blinked. "Elenast."

"Marissa," she said again, "What. Are. You. Doing."

"Um... Well right now I'm thinking about locomotives."

Elenast shook her head. "No! I mean, a Pidgey? Really? WE ARE _HERE_. Go for a Pikachu!"

Marissa shook her head. "I would love to, but they're hard to train, and I don't have another pokemon to battle with. It's just not logical."

Elenast grabbed Marissa by the shoulders and shook her. "THIS. IS. YOUR. DREAM!"

"No it's not."

"Your mouth says one thing, but YOUR EYES SAY ANOTHER. Go follow your dreams, you sprite prince, you...!"

"How the Sam Hill am I a sprite prince?"

"Just go!" Elenast pushed Marissa back towards the group, who despite the fact that Elenast was as quiet as she could be, heard everything.

Marissa sighed. "Okay, maybe something other than a Pidgey."

* * *

After they had all bathed (which was excruciatingly awkward for the guys), Elenast put on her new clothes.

"Aw, Elenast! That outfit is totally cute on you!" Marissa said.

Elenast struck a pose. "Th_aaaaa_nk you!" Basically it was a dark, long-sleeved tee under a lighter, cropped tee. Also some shorts. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, almost… Lots of hair here… Okay!" Marissa removed the towel from her head, revealing a curly, fuzzy dark mass of hair. She began combing it with her fingers, and Elenast led them outside.

When they all finally met outside, Ash and the others were nowhere to be seen. So they sat on a bench near the bath house and chatted. While they talked, Marissa tore strips of Elenast's charred dress.

"What are you doing? My dress!" Elenast tried to pull it away, but Marissa managed to keep it out of her reach.

"Look, it's not like you could have worn it again. Besides, it'll be more useful like this." She ripped off another strip.

"How?!"

"Shh, hold out your leg. These will work to protect your burns and scratches until we get money somewhere for actual bandages and stuff. Just don't do any of this running-and-jumping ridiculousness." And she successfully repurposed a charred dress into bandages.

Elenast was about to say something else, (be it positive or negative we shall never know) but at that moment Ash, Brock, and Misty returned.

Ash said, "Oh, good, you guys are ready. Okay, Marissa, are you ready to go catch a pokemon?"

"Am I ever! Okay, just-"

Elenast interrupted. "COUGH COUGH!"

Marissa made a face at Elenast, then turned back to Ash. "Anyway, just let me-"

"COUGH! COUGH!"

Marissa whipped around. "What?"

Elenast looked right into Marissa's eyes. "_Follow your dreams." _

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'll make sure to do that."

And then Ash led her away.

Elenast turned back to Link, Meta Knight, and Kirby. "LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!"

* * *

Marissa, Ash, Misty, and Brock met back up in front of the bath house, Marissa thoroughly exhilarated. "That was _beyond. Awesome._" She clutched the Pokeball in her hands, by her chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Ash said, the beginning of a laugh pulling the corners of his mouth upward.

"I just… _Eeeeeee!" _Marissa squealed, doing a little happy dance.

Ash looked amused and a bit bewildered, Misty was indifferent.

Brock looked up from Marissa, wiping the blood from his nose. "Look, there come the others!"

Indeed, Elenast was leading Meta Knight, Link, and Kirby towards them. Elenast waved and sped up. "Hey! Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, totally!" Marissa said. She looked over Elenast's shoulder and gaped. "What did you do to Link? And Meta Knight looks like he's been grilled!" Kirby and Elenast seemed to be the only ones unscathed.

Elenast smiled. "We played a game called 'Which Pokemon are Safe to Pick Up and Play Catch With?' It was really fun!"

Misty looked like someone had just kicked her Starmie. "Why would you do that?"

"YOLO!" Ellie yelled in response.

Marissa had walked over to Link and was evaluating his bruises, which were slowly healing. He still looked tired, though. _Maybe when they're not in their own world, they don't heal as quickly…_

"I didn't sign up for this," Link sighed. Marissa gave him a sympathetic pat on the head.

Elenast called Marissa over to a bench. "Come here, tell me how it went!"

Marissa started walking over. "Well, first Brock made me a sandwich…"

Link sighed again and contemplated taking some potion, which would likely help with the lingering pain inflicted by an angry Pidgey. But Brock came over and casually leaned against the bath house wall. "So…Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Or something," Link said. He really didn't feel like talking to this brute.

"What would 'or something' make you then?"

"It doesn't make us anything. I'm just trying to help her get back home. It's kind of my duty right now."

Brock laughed. "Ha ha, you said duty."

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were having a related, but still somehow entirely different conversation.

"You don't… _like _her, do you, Ash?"

Ash stammered, "I-I mean, she's a friend… And given pr-practice she could become a very powerful Trainer…"

Misty scowled. "She's like, four years older than you!"

Ash proceeded to contemplate whether or not that was really a problem.

Kirby and Meta Knight, too, were conversing.

"Poyo poyo!"

"I know it was a dumb idea… But she really wanted me to pick them up."

"Gao!"

"Stop bragging, Kirby, we know how lucky you are that you didn't play…"

Marissa looked up from Elenast, who had just asked what pokemon she'd caught in the end, to the pairs surrounding them. "My ears are burning, stop that gossiping about. I know I'm awesome, but seriously."

Elenast had also noticed a slight tingling sensation in her ears, but shrugged it off.

Marissa stood. "Guys, the sun's going down, let's go ahead and pick our next clue…"

Elenast stood too. "Nah, let's just stay here for the night and rest up! We're all tired, and there haven't been any epic battles or anything-"

"_PREPARE FOR TROUBLE…"_

"_AND MAKE IT DOUBLE…"_

"_TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION-"_

"_TO UNITE ALL- _Ow! Jessie, the guy in the green hat hit me-e-eee!" James wailed.

Brock and Misty were speechless, but Ash said, "Link, I know you're new here but you at least need to let them finish their introduction!"

Jessie stomped her foot. "Honestly, Ash, I think you'd get it right this time! Ugh, this isn't even worth the trouble of a battle!" She dragged a wailing James off by his collar, Meowth trailing behind.

Link unballed his fist. "Sorry."

Meta Knight sighed. "Maybe we do need to stay a night…"

Later that night, while Link, Meta Knight and Kirby snored in the room a local family kindly let them use, Marissa was showing Elenast her sleepy Pikachu.

"He's a little lazy, and not near as powerful as Ash's, but…"

Elenast stopped her and whispered, "_You followed your dreams!"_

"Okay, Elenast. Sure. I followed my dreams."

* * *

**Hi! We're back! With a much more timely update! A nice, long chappie to satisfy your cravings. Where will they go next? Find out next time! Pray for Boston.**

**Hugs- J&F**


	9. Chapter 9

"_You never listen!" _Those words ran through Elenast' mind as she kicked a rock on the floor. LOK had been aimlessly walking around for what seemed like hours. Elenast and MetaKnight had gotten into an argument earlier, about how he never listened to her. She thought about the useless stuff he talked about, like her not ever listening to him.

_Please, I listen all the time...most of the time..._

Elenast crossed her arms in anger. He 'fwooshed' out a little while ago, saying something about him coming back when she was ready to listen, but Elenast wasn't really paying attention to any of it.

Elenast just didn't _like _people in general, whether they be of her species or not. She would always be contrary with them, because they were always _wrong_! She especially disliked people who were good at arguing, like Meta Knight. Elenast only liked _un-_people. Un-people were people like Link and Marissa, who gave up before the argument even before she started. Unfortunately, un-people didn't really tend to like her.

Marissa, on the other hand, was in lala land. To what seemed like an argument to, well, pretty much everybody else (except some of those shipping readers, of course~), was a heartfelt moment of love-hate struggle. Marissa had watched the whole argument, just waiting for the two to burst out in declaration of love. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. But she's still waiting.

_Wait, what about them being a different species! _She thought (Like this just came up now), _Wow, didn't think about that...Oh well~! Maybe someday, he can be human! Or the otherway around... uh... nevermind..._

Marissa looked down at her pokeball, excited to use it. Maybe the chance would come up soon...

"Poyo~!" Kirby smashed Elenast face with his hand-thing, destroying the silence and making Link and Marissa jump back.

"Ow...WHAT THE CRAP KIRBY! I was busy being angry!" Elenast yelled.

Kirby jumped down from his usual place on Elenast' head, and gave her a stern look, "Poyo! Poyo, poyo!"

Elenast smiled, "What a great idea!"

Link looked puzzled, "You know what he's saying?"

"Nope! But I've got a pretty good idea!" She said, making everybody sweat-drop. Then, completely out of the blue, she said, "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate." Link said, as if he said it for the fiftieth time.

"I know, but I am! Lets take a break! Besides we need to plan what we are going to do now. We've been aimlessly walking in this forest, and it really hasn't helped at all."

"Actually, that's a great idea." Marissa said, "I'm getting a little hungry myself..."

"Ok, we'll stop then." Link said, stopping to rest. They all sat down on a few logs, which Marissa found. Link pulled out a loaf of bread, mostly for Kirby and Elenast, while he got out two apples for Marissa and himself.

Elenast looked at Link, and all of his glory. The way he just...breathed! He was just so good at breathing. And giving people stuff...he was just so...

Link awkwardly shied away from Elenast. She was looking at him with this, strange bubbly aura. Finally, he said, "Why are you staring at me?"

Elenast looked away with all of her cutesiness might, looking almost shy.

"Oh, it's just...you look so cool!" she said, hitting him on the back, so unintentionally hard, he choked on his apple and almost died.

"Good to know..." He said, with death in his voice, as his admirer giggled to herself about how cool he is.

Marissa smiled, she looked adorable when she was in love. Elenast would look so cute with Link. Marissa fantasied about the two of them as a lovely couple.

_Ack! _Marissa suddenly thought (as if this just came up as well), _If Eleknight _(Elenast+Meta Knight according to Marissa) _is such a good pair, and Linkenast _(Link+Elenast) _is such a good pair...than which should she end up with?!_

Marissa went into this cold depression. She was at crossroads. Linkenast or Eleknight. Linkenast or Eleknight. Linkenast, Eleknight. Who should she cheer for?

_Oh well! It will all sort itself out in the end! I'll cheer for both._

But what she didn't know was that there was a THIRD AND FOURTH group of fangirls. Those who root for MARINK and METISSA! (Yes. I have met a person who likes Metassa. It's surprising, I know.)

Elenast gnawed on her loaf of bread, wishing it was a baguette, when she saw a glimmering light in the distance. She squinted to see what it was, but she couldn't see anything because she was near-sighted. So, being the strange and curious (Yet sometimes not too smart) girl she is, she immediately got up and chased after it.

Marissa snapped out of her fantasy, "Elenast! Where are you going?!"

But Elenast didn't answer. Kirby got up, and followed her, running pretty fast for a round ball. Marissa got up too, running after her, with link trailing behind.

"Elenast!" Marissa called, "Wait!"  
But Elenast wasn't listening, she was so focused on the shining glimmer, that it blocked out all of her senses. Marissa tried to catch up, but she found herself struggling to breath. Eventually, she had to stop, coughing and gasping for air. Link stopped as well, bending over to help.

"It's -huff huff- OK, -huff huff- I'm -huff- alright -huff huff-." She said, in between breaths of air.

Link looked at her sternly, she was definitely not alright. "Here," he said, bending over and gesturing to her to get on his back.

"No -huff huff- it's alright, I'm good!" She said.

"No, you're not alright," and with that, he swung her on his back before she could even protest.

Marissa was about to deny it, but when she felt the sudden comfort of an old memory. An old memory of her older brother playing piggyback rides when she was young. This soothed Marissa, as she rested her head on his back. He really was just like him.

Link ran, a little pink as Marissa rested her head on his shoulder, but continued as he felt a sense of protectiveness rush over him.

Kirby caught up to Elenast, who was still focused on the shimer. Suddenly, it's shape came into vision...it looked like a...feather? Yes, a golden feather! Elenast immediately thought back to the memory of the list.

_A Bird's Value less than a Diamond but more than Silver! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!_

She ran up to it as fast as she could, but unfortunately realized where it laid. She looked around and saw she was near a giant spiraling ditch. It was incredibly deep, almost abyss like. She looked down, and only could she darkness. She looked off to the side and saw a spiralling trail that lead down to the bottom. It was much like the Sealed Grounds from LOZ: Skyward Sword, but it was MUCH MUCH deeper. Elenast looked up and saw the golden feather, and all of it's shininess. It was just above where she was, so close, yet so far.

"Crap...Ok maybe if I just..." Elenast reached out for the shimmering object, trying to keep from falling off the edge. Kirby reached Elenast, and tried to pull her back. But to no avail, Elenast was too distracted to notice.

Marissa and Link reached Elenast, as Marissa jumped off Link's back.

"Elenast come back! You're too close to the edge!" She said, running towards Elenast.

Elenast felt the feather in her grasp, it's fluff soft against her palm. As she was about to turn around, she felt the floor crumble beneath her. Her eyes in shock and horror, blacked out as she fell, closed shut. She could hear Marissa call out her name, when she felt something grasp her hand. She opened her eyes just a bit to see Marissa holding onto her, but she was falling as well. Link almost jumped himself, before he saw they were too far down to jump in after.

"Stay here!" He told Kirby, as he ran down the long trail, spiralling down deep into the abyss.

* * *

Elenast opened her eyes slowly, noticing she was hanging from something. She looked up and realized Marissa was still holding onto her arm, and was holding onto a root connected to an edge with the other hand.

"Marissa?" She asked in disbelief.

"G-gah! How much do you weigh?!" She said in pain.

"MARISSA~!" Elenast jumped on her fellow friend (Who was in excruciating pain).

"Ack! Elenast! Get off!"

Elenast looked down, they were about ten feet in the air. Talk about lucky. Elenast jumped down landing on her feet, then raised her arms for Marissa to jump into. Marissa jumped, but crashed onto Elenast.

"Oh...Sorry..."  
"Sorry!" Elenast immediately got up, despite her uneasy head, "You saved my life!"

Elenast glomped Marissa, hugging her into more pain.

"Uh...right..." Marissa looked away awkwardly. She wasn't too good with gratitude, they made her feel awkward. She was good at giving them though. "You can forget about that..."

"Forget about it?! You saved my life! TWICE! Not once but TWICE!" Elenast said, referring to the Pokemon-french bread throwing incident.

"Yes, well, you saved my life a few times too...So now we're even."

Elenast grumbled, "...Fine...But I still get to repay you with this." She held out the golden feather in her hand.

"A shiny feather," Marissa said, sarcastically. "This is what you risked our lives for. Thanks."

"No! Don't you see! A Bird's Value less than a Diamond but more than Silver! A golden feather!"

"Oh, yeah! But you really didn't have to chase after it like that. We could've just gotten Link to catch one. That's kind of what he's here for."

Elenast was about to reply, when she suddenly felt a disturbance in the air. She immediately tackled Marissa, moving her to the side, then turned to see what happened.

"Elenast! Wh-" But before Marissa could finish, she saw a giant, gold-looking blade right where they once were. Marissa looked up the blade, and saw a man with a long, red cape, and dark blue hair. His blue eyes sparked with sharpness as he put up his sword, ready to fight.

Elenast' eyes went cold, changing her aura. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Elenast angry-signed, "Uh, no. You attacked us!"

"And you didn't attack me?"

"No! We didn't!"

"Likely story."

Elenast' temper rose, "It isn't a story! You see-"

"Enough." The man declared, infuriating the cut-off girl. He put up his blade again, intending to fight.

Elenast blew up. Not only did she not win the argument, he wouldn't even let her start!

"You're not listening! When-"

"I don't want to hear your pointless excuses. Now get ready to fight."

Pointless! "Look here-"

"Fight."

Elenast could feel the fire coming out her ears, as well as Marissa and the man. This was worse than people! Worse than people who were good at arguing! It was like a new category of people, _Those-people._

"If you would please-" She gritted through her teeth, with so much tension you could feel it in your bones.

But the man cut her off anyway, "I said fight!"

"**WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" **She screamed, blowing back both Marissa and the man. It was then when Marissa realized how short Elenast' temper really was. **"IT'S FIGHT THIS, FIGHT THAT! If it's a fight you really want, oh, it's a fight you'll really get!"**

"Now guys," Marissa played the role of the mediator, "Maybe this is all just a really big misunder-"

Elenast shot a death glare at Marissa, freezing her instantly, then shot one back at the man. He gripped his sword as Elenast took out hers. The shiny weaponed sparkled a few times before it came into full view. The Star Rod.

A smile unintentionally went across the man's face as he saw this, not in malice, but more in amusement, seeing the fairy-wand-like weapon. This, of course, only infuriated Elenast.

"Are you smiling?!" Elenast said, almost disgusted.

"What? Oh, sorry-"

"You're amused! You don't think I can handle myself!" Elenast declared, immediately accusing him, pointing fingers and everything.

"I never said-!"

"I don't want to hear your pointless excuses. Now get ready to fight." Elenast mimicked, with mockery dripping from every word.

Elenast swung the Star Rod at the man, shooting a 'star' towards him. The man jumped back in surprise at it's power, and saw Elenast was surprised as well. But she just smiled maliciously as she twirled the thing around like a baton.

The man attacked next, swinging his blade at Elenast. Fire trailed against his sword,making it even more scary. He slashed again and again, but Elenast just kept dodging. Finally, Elenast blocked it the Star Rod and pushed back. Unfortunately, her arm strength wasn't really the best in the world, so was a bit back taken.

The two kept fighting for a while as Marissa watched the man's movements for a while. They were long big swings when he attacked, then when Marissa noticed this, she immediately knew who he was. She remembered seeing him in Super Smash Brothers Brawl (SSBB) a few times, and once at a friends house. Marissa tried to remember the name of the game, as well as the man. Then she realized who he was.

"Fire Emblem! You're Ike, from Fire Emblem!" She exclaimed. Then, realizing she yelled it out, awkwardly shied away.

Elenast and Ike stared at the girl, with their weapons in the air.

"Fire what?" The two said at the same time.

To Elenast' utter depression, her Star Rod's light started to blink out. "What? No! I'm right in the middle of a battle!" Elenast bonked on it a few times, trying to get it back up, but failed. "Are you kidding me?! Are you really kidding me?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH UNIVERSE?!" She said, shaking her fist at the world.

Ike and Marissa sweat-dropped before Elenast shot a death glare at Ike, but the glare lost it's effect with the tears in her eyes.

"T-this...THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She yelled, throwing her weapon down. She almost took off and ran, but Ike grabbed her by the collar. Elenast got out of his grip, and ran over to where Marissa was.

Ike swung his sword over his shoulder, "So how are we going to play this?"

Marissa turned to Elenast reaching into her pocket , "Quick! Elenast! Eat these berries!"

Elenast instantly shoved them into her mouth saying, "Why? Do I grow super huge, like Mario?"

"No, they make you pass out. I tested them out on Kirby."

Elenast sunk to her feet saying, "Darn you..."

Ike just stared at Marissa, who said, "Sorry, she would have been kicking and screaming the whole way. I just try to keep things peaceful."

* * *

Marissa, being very odd, sleeps in weird places. For example, standing and sleeping. So this time, she fell asleep as Ike tied her and Elenast up. But, being very odd, she awoken a few minutes after she slept. She heard footsteps as she shielded her eyes close, pretending to be asleep. Once she heard them stop, she cracked open her eyes to see what was going on. She saw Ike was up close, tightening Elenast' ropes.

Marissa had never seen him up close before. His eyes were a sparkling blue, and his hair seemed to perfectly fall into place. And his clothes made him look like a knight-in-shining-armour. Marissa got this feeling in her stomach, this feeling she hadn't really felt around anyone.

_Am I..._ Marissa thought to herself, _Am I in love?_

_What? Don't be silly! I have a boyfriend! Sure he doesn't know it yet, but I MUST stay loyal! But, you know, how would he ever know? Hehe! I'm such a bad person! NO! I must stay loyal! But, remember what you said to Elenast? YOLO! Plus, I think I might like this guy, a lot! Ok! It's settled then!_

But before Marissa could finish her train of thought, she peered over and saw Ike looking at Elenast, deeply. Marissa's heart cringed as Ike pushed back some of Elenast' hair behind her ear.

"W-what are you doing?!" She blurted out, not thinking of the consequences.

Ike stumbled back, away from the girl, as if caught red-handed. "I-I thought you were asleep!" He said, almost angry.

"That's beside the point! What were you doing just now?"

"I-I was...checking for weapons," He said, crossing his arms and trying to hide his blushing face by looking to the side.

"Yes," Marissa replied, sarcastically, "Because you're going to find a cleaver behind a young girl's ear."

Ike sighed, "Never mind." He lifted Elenast over his shoulder, and began to walk away toward the trail.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

"To find your boss."

"Why are you only taking Elenast?" She said, almost heart broken.

"I only need one to find a person." He said coldly, walking up the spiralling trail.

Marissa slumped to her knees.

_Great, just when I find a guy I actually like, he leaves me in a ditch to be eaten by wild animals. My life is weird._

* * *

Elenast woke up, with her eyes slowly opening. She yawned, then heard a voice.

"Are you awake?"

Elenast' eyes went wide as she realized where she was, "Put me... DOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWN!" She screamed, trying to kick. But to no avail, Ike was holding her legs.

"Ow, you're too loud." He replied, "Shouldn't you try to be more ladylike?"

"Ladylike my foot! I'm not going to be nice to my KID-NAP-PER!"

"I've never met somebody who was barbaric while being kidnapped..." He said to himself.

Elenast decided it was a good idea, right then, right there, to bite the back her capturer.

"OW!" He said, lifting her off his shoulder and into the air with ease. She tried to get out of his hold, but he was immensely strong compared to her, plus he was holding her in the air. Finally, after quite some squirming, she gave up as he commanded, "No biting."

Elenast sneered at him, "I know what you're trying to do! You're going to sell me on the black market, to work as a sled dog, for a shiny nickel! Well, guess what?! I hate dogs, and I'd go for at LEAST two shiny nickels! Maybe even a dime!"

Ike set her down, and couldn't contain himself. He bursted into a fit of laughter, as Elenast grew pink with embarrassment

"W-was I wrong?" She said, embarrassed.

Ike just laughed some more, covering his hand over his mouth, making Elenast more infuriated than ever.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Pfft! I'm sorry! I really don't mean to laugh like this! It's just-" Ike laughed some more at the hilarious story. How she could come up with such a story, then say it so seriously, he did not know.

"W-well! You should!"

Ike's laughter died out before he picked Elenast up again and slung her over his shoulder. This time, due to embarrassment, Elenast did not bite.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To find out where your boss is."

"I don't have a boss! And where is Marissa?"

Ike didn't answer. This made Elenast very uncomfortable. What did he do to her? Did he hurt her? Kill her? Eat her?

Elenast thought of poor Marissa being cannibalized by this guy. Then she thought of how sad it would've been. Elenast just wanted to...

"RAAAA!" Elenast screamed, kicking and fighting with all her might.

"Woah!"

Elenast finally squeezed her way out of his reach. When Ike went back to pick Elenast up, to his shock, he saw she had tears in her fighting eyes.

"YOU ATE MARISSA! Y-YOU CANNIBAL!"

"What?" Ike sweat-dropped. This girl jumps to way too many conclusions.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MARISSA!"

Elenast tackled Ike to the ground as she, with much effort, tried to get Marissa out of his stomach.

"Ow, OK, I did not eat your friend."

"LIAR!"

"Do I look big enough to eat her whole?"

Elenast hissed at him, making herself hostile. If she didn't had tears in her eyes, Ike would've been hostile himself.

"Listen, I did not cannibalize your friend," he said with a half laugh.

Elenast stiffened, "Really?"

Ike wiped her tears with his thumb, "Really."

Elenast jumped back as soon as he touched her, then hissed, "Idiot!" Before running off up the slope.

Ike sighed, thinking to himself that maybe he should've taken the other girl. Ike got up and ran after the running girl.

Elenast ran up the trail right before-

WONK!

All of the sudden, Elenast had bumped into somebody. She looked up, and soon joy filled her aura. "Link~!"

"Oh. Hi, Elenast...you're tied up...and in tears..."

"Link~! You came to save me!" Elenast jumped onto Link, hugging him dead, "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou THANKYOU~!"

The butterflies and hearts in Elenast' aura choked Link, so he pushed away.

Ike went up to Elenast right when Link was trying to push the loving Elenast away, -Cough-poor-timing-Cough-! Ike grabbed Elenast by the collar and pulled her behind him. Then he pulled out his sword, with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"So, are you their boss?" Ike said, irritated almost.

Link looked confused, "Boss?"

"Don't play dumb, was it you who sent them after me?"

Link remembered that Marissa was with Elenast too. He pulled out his sword, feeling his over-protecting self take over, and said, "I'm not playing dumb. Where's Marissa?!" in a harsh tone.

"Answer my question first!"

Elenast came up behind Ike, and said, "She's probably still at the bottom of the ditch, tied up like me."

Ike angry-signed, "It would be great if you kept quiet." Elenast stuck out her tongue at him.

Link attempted to get past Ike, but was blocked. Link put up his blade, ready to fight, with his possessiveness blinding his common sense.

Ike attacked first, swinging at Link, who dodged immediately. Link attacked Ike, before Ike blocked it with his sword. Link hit a few more times, but unfortunately his skills were evenly matched. The two kept at it for a while, while Elenast just watched in awe.

_I've always wanted to see this battle! _She thought to herself, _Link against that-other-swordsman-guy-on-SSBB. Oh~ How exciting! Wait! I can't just sit here and be all damsel-in-distress-like! I must cheer Link on with all I got!_

Elenast, with the most adorable smile she could make, and the most bubbly aura she could conjure up, yelled out, "Go Link~! You can do it!"

Sadly, this did nothing for Link, but instead fed Ike's irritated mood.

_Well that did nothing... _She thought, _Link's pretty evenly matched with...that baka*...maybe if I get Marissa, we can all gang up on him AND BEAT HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

Elenast sneaked away from Ike's vision, while silently and evilly laughing to herself. Once she got away from earshot, she ran down the slope of a trail, and quite awkwardly at that. For she was tied up.

"Uh! I can't run in these! Where did baka-san (A/N: Baka-san=Ike) get ropes anyway?!" For those who are curious, he found them conveniently placed on the sidelines.

"Darn it! Can't I have something conveniently placed on the sidelines?!"

Shibam. A knife conveniently sticking out of a wall.

"Whoa." Elenast said, amazed.

Elenast cut her ropes with the knife, and pulled out the knife for later usage. She continued down the slope, until she finally reached the opening. She spotted Marissa growing mushrooms**.

"Marissa, mi amigo, ¿por qué crece setas?" Elenast asked her.

Marissa's face lit up, finally being saved, before she stopped herself, "Wait, since when can you speak spanish?"

"I don't."

Confused, Marissa explained to Elenast that Ike left her because he wanted to find their boss, and he only needed one person to do it.

Elenast' eyes burned with fire, changing their usual purplish to a flaming red. **"He left you? To die?! Son of a-"**

"Hey, hey, lets keep this K+-rated." Marissa calmed to fiery beast, "I need you to cut my ropes without burning me, Ok?"

Elenast calmed down, and cut her ropes. The two made it back up the trail, leading to Link and Ike STILL fighting. When Marissa was seen by Link, a sigh of relief left his mouth. Ike turned around, noticing Link's sigh, when Elenast tackled him to the ground.

"HAHA! I win!" Elenast said. She may not be fast, but she certainly is strong enough to tackle a man twice her size to the ground. Which is strange, considering her lack of arm strength

Ike immediately tried to push her off, but couldn't, seeing as Link was point his sword to his neck. He sighed, and said, "What do you want?"

"To beat you into a bloody pulp." Elenast retorted, almost immediately. The people around her stared at her, so she said, "Or not..."

"I'm sure there is some logical explanation for this. Maybe we should see what he has to say." Marissa said.

"OR we could stab him 37 times in the chest and cook up his hands in a soup and eat them."

Once again, Elenast just got stares.

"And you called me the cannibal."

"SHUT UP!" Elenast couldn't believe she actually cried in front of this guy."Listen, there is NO WAY I'm going to sit by and listen to this idiot lie to us. He's just going to make excuses for himself."

"I'm right here." Ike said.

"I can see that, stupid!"

Link thought for a moment and said, "Well, we could interrogate him." Trying to make it sound reasonable for Elenast.

Elenast face lit up (to Ike's annoyance) and said, "Ok~!"

Elenast tied Ike up with the leftover ropes and got back up, leaving him on the ground for interrogation.

"Why did you attack us?" Marissa asked.

Ike, puzzled, said, "Because you attacked me first."

Elenast rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

"Ok, obviously this is a big misunderstanding." Marissa said, "Ike, tell us your story."

"Well, I was in the woods-"

"WHY!" Elenast interrogated, "He's lying, shoot him."

Ike ignored Elenast (to Elenast' annoyance) saying, "-and I was attacked by two shadowy figures. Unfortunately, they knocked me out. But before I was completely out, I heard them talk about taking me to the 'Green Boss'. Next thing I know, I wake up with all my stuff gone, and you two doing...whatever you were doing."

"So you don't even know what we were doing?!" Elenast interrogated, "His story is incomplete, shoot him."

"Listen, Elenast, we're not shooting anybody." Marissa said, then turned to Ike, saying, "I can see why you thought they were us, do you remember what their voices sounded like?"

Ike thought for a moment, then said, "I think they were low and scratchy."

"AHA! Our voices are high and smooth! It couldn't have been us!" Elenast said, happy.

Link looked puzzled, "You know, it really was convenient that Elenast saw the golden feather right then..."

Marissa caught on, "Yeah...it was also pretty convenient that she tripped at the ledge right then..."

Link nodded, "And there were _two_ kidnappers."

Marissa nodded back, "And the 'Green Boss' does kinda sound like you."

Link twitched, "How does a 'Green Boss' sound like me?"

Marissa smiled guilty, "Heh-heh! Moving on! Plus, it's pretty strange they didn't take his sword either..."

Ike and Elenast looked at them confused, "What are you talking about?" Elenast asked.

"Are you saying...you were framed?" Ike suggested.

Elenast clapped her hands together, and said,"I see...A framery!"

Once again, they just stared at Elenast in confusion, but quickly moved on.

Link crossed his arms, "Yeah, but the problem is, I can't think of anybody who would be out to get _you_. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Marissa shook her head, "No, not really...Elenast?"

"What? Me? Enemies? No! Not really, I mean! It's not like I made anybody...important...like a bunch of people...Mad! Psshhh! You crazy people, you..." Elenast guiltily put her pointer fingers together, thinking of King DDD, Bowser, Fox and Falco, the Pokemon Trainers, all the people in the audience of the Pokemon Stadium, and probably a bunch more she forgot about.

"...Ok...So the people who are after you, have my stuff?"

Marissa smiled, with an idea in her head, "Hey, how about you join us! Then maybe you can find all of your stuff! And-"

"GROUP MEETING." Elenast yelled, dragging Marissa and Link with her 'out of earshot'.

"No." She just said.

"What?"

"No."

Marissa sighed, "I know you don't like Ike, but-"

"But nothing. Listen, he left you out in the wilderness. Are you Ok with that?! ARE YOU!?"

"Um...once again. Right here." Ike said, standing ten feet away from them.

"Shut up. ARE YOU, MARISSA?! ARE YOU REALLY?!"

"Really what?" Marissa said, lost.

"Anyway. No."

"I don't know," Link said, "He is a great swordsman..."

Elenast looked almost hurt, nudging at Link's conscious, "Link, I respect your opinion, but you can't be serious!"

"He'll be helpful!" Marissa reasoned.

"NO!"

"How about we take a vote?" Link suggested.

"Ok~!" Elenast said, "All in favor of letting Baka-san stay, say 'I'"

"Baka-san?"

"It means idiot in Japanese." Marissa clarified to Link.

"I."

"I."

"All opposed say 'nay'. NAY!"

"Sorry Elenast." Link smiled, as he and Marissa walked back to Ike.

Elenast gritted her teeth, saying,"Where's MetaKnight when you need him..."

Marissa cut Ike's ropes, saying, "If you would like to, you can join us. But of course you're not forced to if you don't want to."

Ike turned toward Elenast for approval. But she just stuck her nose in the air, stubbornly, and said, "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Ike smiled, then turn back to Marissa, "I'd be very happy to. And, also, I hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn earlier. I may have jumped to conclusions..." He said, guiltily.

Marissa flushed bright red (Noticed by link) then smiled, "O-Oh, no! Your fine!"

"Thanks." He turned toward Elenast, apologizing to her as well, "Can you forgive me, as well?"

Elenast looked at him in the corner of her eye, crossed her arms, and said, "PUH-LEASE! Like I could forgive you that easily! You really think I could just let the past three hours slide?! What were you expecting? 'Oh, Baka-san! I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me, too~!' GET REAL! IF SORRY WAS ENOUGH, **THERE WOULD BE NO NEED FOR HADES.**" (Still rated K+ ::Wink::)

Ike and Marissa stared in disbelief at her outburst. This girl was a real demon when she got mad. Ike face palmed, "I should've guessed."

Rage enveloped Elenast, **"BAKA!"**

* * *

"And where were you, just when I needed you! It's like you purposely leave RIGHT WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST!" Elenast yelled at MetaKnight.

"Elsewhere."

"NO DUH, SHERLOCK!"

"Sherlock?"

"Ugh, nevermind." Elenast sighed in annoyance, "Thanks to your absence, this idiot joined our group."

Ike angry-signed, "Do you just completely ignore the fact that I'm standing right next to you."

"Shut up."

Marissa came up behind MetaKnight, while Elenast and Ike fought, then whispered, "Hey!"

"What." He said, almost disgusted.

"I think you have a competitor."

"What?"

Marissa pointed to Ike, then made a heart with her hand, then pointed to Elenast.

"What about her?"

Marissa did the gesture again, only to lead to a confused Metaknight.

"Ugh, forget it! For somebody so small, you sure are dense!"

"You should be talking."

Marissa ignored Metaknight, then turned toward the frustrated Elenast. Marissa smiled, glad she hated Ike. It gave her more of a chance.

"Hey Elenast?" Marissa asked, "How did you get the Star Rod?"

Elenast anger turned into fear as she made Xs with her arms, telling her not to mention that. Unfortunately, MetaKnight already heard.

"**What."**

"No-no! It's not like that! I mean I was just-"

"Elenast, would you be so kind to **tell me what you did."**

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Elenast yelled, pointing at Ike. Ike just stared at her confused, before Elenast ran as fast as she could away from MetaKnight. Of course, MetaKnight shortly followed, saying something about not being responsible and ect.

Marissa turned to Ike, who (instead of being annoyed) smiled at the silly girl, and almost laughed. "Is she always that childish?"

Marissa smiled, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Jellie here, and at least this wasn't four months late! (^-^) Anyway, sorry for the immense amount of romance, I've been reading a lot of romance mangas lately 3! I hope you enjoy our new character in our story. He was actually originally supposed to come in sooner, but then I actually played a Fire Emblem game, and learned to pretty much hate the guy. Unfortunately, can't ruin a perfectly good love square planned way before LOK began, so he became a love interest. Please, be excited. For Frank is a fast typer and will type chapter 10 it quick.**

* * *

***=Baka (As mentioned) Means idiot, fool, stupid, etc. in Japanese.**

****=Growing mushrooms is a metaphor in anime for being depressed.**

**Sweat-Dropping= That sweat drop thing in anime when people are like 'What the-'**

**Angry-Signing= That vein looking thing in anime when people are mad.**

**Names for the Fangirls (Created by Starfish)**

**-Linkenast= Link and Elenast (Which, like, one person supports. ::tears::)**

**-Eleknight= MetaKnight and Elenast**

**-Elenike= Ike and Elenast**

**-Marink= Link and Marissa**

**-Metissa= MetaKnight and Marissa**

**-Irissa= Ike and Marissa**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Link felt his palm meet his face. He let his hand drag down his nose, and the cause of his current distress came into view.

Marissa.

"I-I just don't think this is my thing..." She said, fidgeting. The bow in her hand quivered. (Ha! Archery joke. Sort of.)

"It's not difficult..." Link said, sighing. He felt bad. It was really due to Elenast's hatred of Ike that Marissa was being put through this.

See, Elenast was usually the first one in the group to wake up, followed by Meta Knight and Kirby, then it would be up to them to wake Link and Marissa up, because if they weren't woken up, they simply wouldn't get up.

However, since Ike had joined the team, Elenast's routine was thrown off. She had woken up that morning, and rather than staring at trees until the others started to wake up, she found that Ike was already up. This only succeeded to further fuel her hatred of him.

"Why are you up?" She had snapped.

He shrugged. "I don't usually get up this early, but I woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep. Why are you up?"

Elenast felt her blood boil. "I asked you first!"

"I already answered you." He went about getting himself a bowl of mush. (The group didn't have to worry about constantly finding food. The authors, through their generosity, provided convenient bowls of mush.)

Elenast was getting really mad, considering how early it was. Here he was, acting like he was part of the team or something! Well, technically he was, but she didn't have to accept that. She grabbed his arm, preventing him from further mush-eating.

"Let me tell you how things work around here. These are my friends, this is my team, and this is me telling you you need to learn your place."

He pulled away from her and tried not to laugh at her anger. "I already kind of know how things work around here. Marissa explained your routines and stuff to me."

Elenast gasped. How dare Marissa! The traitor! She wasn't even in charge of dispensing information! "Well, I- WAIT! I know what you're thinking! You're going to tell everyone embarrassing stuff about me!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. This was getting ridiculous. He just wanted to enjoy his mush. "I don't know anything emba-"

By this time Meta Knight and Kirby were awake, and watching this argument unfold.

Elenast cut Ike off, "Just tell me what you want."

Ike blinked. "I want to eat here. Whenever I want. For as long as I want."

Elenast flared. "Fine! But know this, Ike, I dislike you."

He shrugged. "I feel indifferent towards you."

So naturally this comment caused an onslaught of yelling, and certain words we'll keep out of this because this story is K+. Before long, the two remaining team members were awake, and a certain Marissa was very grumpy. (Towards Elenast, at least. Once she discovered that Ike was the reason for the yelling, she suddenly lightened up.)

Elenast had metaphorical steam pouring out of her ears by this point. "You know what? FIGHT ME."

Ike swallowed a spoonful of mush. "No."

"Why? Are you afraid OF LOSING? WELL GET OVER IT!"

"I just don't want to fight you."

Marissa groaned. "You guys it's too early for all this yelling. Elenast, Ike's part of the team now, you'll just have to deal with it."

Elenast rolled her eyes. "Just like I have to just deal with the fact that he attacked us, left you in a pit, and dragged me all over the place? No way am I just going to deal with it! He's just too weak to fight me!"

Ike stood, finally fed up.

Marissa screamed internally. I really hope they don't turn into Zutara.

Ike said, "Fine. If you want to fight me, get out your weapon, and fight." He drew his sword.

Elenast suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights. There was no way she'd get the Star Rod back, she had gotten quite the talking-to for doing it before. She looked around, panicking. She picked up the first thing she saw.

"AHAHAA!" She yelled, brandishing her... Stick.

Ike couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing.

Marissa looked from the current love of her life to her friend, and knew what she had to do. She ran forward and grabbed Elenast's arm, and pulled her the heck away from there.

"Elenast!" Marissa said, exasperated. "What in heaven's name was that?"

Elenast sighed, suddenly less angry. "I-I don't know... I just hate his slimy guts! Why did you have to invite him along?"

"Okay, take a look at everyone in the group. When you get down to it, we all need something. It only made sense that he join us. But never mind that, we do need weapons. Pikachu's lazy, and there's no way you'll ever touch the Star Rod again."

Elenast cocked her head. "What do you mean, Pikachu's lazy?"

"Watch this. Pikachu, come on out!" She threw the pokeball, and out came Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, please!"

Pikachu turned back and gave her a girl, please look, before performing the weakest Thunderbolt mankind had ever beheld. Marissa called him back, then turned to Elenast. "So, yeah. Weapons."

* * *

The previous day, while filling Ike in on the mission, they happened past a little store.

Marissa made everyone check their provisions. "Do we need anything? This might be the only one we see for a while."

There were murmurs of "No," "Hiiii," and "Ike dead". (You can guess who said what. Hint: Three people said "No.")

So they kept walking, not expecting to need to go back. But none of them knew what would go down the next day.

Now they stood at a distance from the place, plotting.

"I added up what we have to spend," Marissa said.

Elenast clapped her hands together. "Excellent! How much is there?"

Marissa wrote up numbers in the air. "Let's see, add the 0, carry the decimal over… Exactly zero dollars. Link has rupees, but odds are this area has its own denomination."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to steal," Elenast said, shrugging. Clearly the idea of theft in a strange place didn't faze her.

Marissa rubbed her chin. "It won't be that simple. We need to be careful in how we do this. I'll go in with a disguise to see who's behind the counter so we can plan our attack better."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? It's probably going to be some old lady who's going blind and probably won't care whether or not we steal." Elenast said.

"It doesn't hurt to check," Marissa said. She had already tied her hair back, and was now using her cardigan to make a turban. "Hm… We'll need to disguise my face…"

"Here," Elenast said, then threw some dirt into Marissa's face.

"Thanks, Elenast. You're a really great friend," Marissa said sarcastically.

Elenast nodded. "You've got it! Now go in there!" She pushed Marissa towards the store, and not thirty seconds later, she came back out, looking very puzzled.

"It's a girl. Like a young one. Like 17 at the oldest."

Elenast thought for a moment. "Was she blind, at least?"

Marissa shook her head, thus removing the turban. "Nope. We're going to need a really good distraction to get anything past her. "

"Well, we're three years behind her, about. So what would keep us distracted…?" Elenast said.

"Oh, most definitely a cute guy," Marissa said, almost immediately.

"Aha, you're right. When in doubt, manipulate hormones, as I always say. But we're going to need a guy to go in there," Elenast said.

There was a pause.

Then they turned to each other and said simultaneously, "LINK."

* * *

"Lose the hat."

"No, keep it."

"No, see, the tousled hat-hair gives him points."

"Okay. Expose the earrings."

"Definitely."

Link finally spoke. "Do I have any say in this?"

"No," Elenast said. She and Marissa had him seated on a log, and were making him more distracting than he already was. He was still debating whether or not he was enjoying being fussed over like this. Marissa was standing a couple feet away, and directing Elenast.

"Hm…" Marissa defaulted into gnawing on the inside of her cheek while she thought. "What do you think, Elenast? Weapons or no weapons?"

Elenast circled Link the way a bird of prey circles a dead chunk of meat. "No weapons. We'll try to play that 'weary traveler' thing."

"Right. Link, please remove your sword and shield. We'll just hope that she doesn't notice the chain-mail."

He obeyed, trusting that they would be okay as long as no one played with them or anything. Before long, his hat, sword, shield, gauntlets, and dignity were in a pile on the ground beside him. Marissa also asked that he loosen the cord that was securing the collar of his undershirt, he began to call his own masculinity into question.

Marissa came closer, and gestured for him to stand. He stood. She reached up and adjusted his bangs. "You look…"

"Amazing," Elenast whispered, loudly enough for them to hear. Link fidgeted.

Marissa nodded. "Like an elven Fabio." Link felt the tips of his ears heat up. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, or whether or not it was a good thing.

"So now phase one can commence. You remember what to do, right?" Elenast asked.

Link nodded.

And so the mission began. The plan was, that Link would go in and ask for food. The girl would turn around, and Marissa and Elenast would grab their weapons and run, and Link would follow. It seemed simple enough. But due to the fact that it was being executed by those three, something was bound to go wrong.

Link walked in, and coughed. The girl behind the counter looked up, and they started talking. Marissa and Elenast stood near the entrance, trying to listen. They caught snippets of the conversation.

"… Water..?"

"Yes…but… off to?"

"Um… That way."

The girl laughed. Elenast mentally slapped herself for letting this happen. This girl was older, and clearly less morbid than herself. And Link was perfection. This girl was taking the bait! What if she tried to keep him there?

But, luckily, the girl left through a door behind the counter. As soon as the door shut behind her, Link turned and gave them the signal. They didn't waste any time running in and grabbing the first thing each of them could reach; Marissa grabbed simple bow and a small quiver, and Elenast took a basic sword. Link was the first to make a hasty exit, followed by Marissa. But right when Elenast reached the door, the girl returned. Elenast threw the sword outside before the girl could see it.

"Where did he go…?" She asked.

Elenast decided to take this opportunity to put this girl in her place. "Oh, really good-looking guy? About yay high? Blonde?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I went out back to get him some water, bu-"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. His girlfriend takes good care of him."

The girl looked a bit crestfallen. "Girlfriend?"

Elenast laughed. "Well, I should hope he appreciates what I do for him."

"You? What are you, like eleven?"

Elenast twitched "Good day, miss." And with that, Elenast strutted out, angrily muttering something about, "Stupid girl" and "I'm fifthteen" . When she reached the others, she took a deep breath. "Let's get going on this training thing."

Then the training began.

Ike and Kirby were sent to "look for firewood" while the remaining four paired up and began training with their weapons.

That brings us to the present. Link is trying to teach Marissa to shoot arrows, and she is embarrassing the human race.

"You're not pulling back hard enough," he said. "The bow won't bite, you just need to pull back and release."

Marissa said, "I know, I'm just worried I'm going to mess up and hurt someone. This was a bad idea."

"No no no," Link said, "I mean, you both could have only gone on for so much longer without weapons. Look, all you have to do, is hit that tree. Not any particular spot on that tree. Just, hit that tree." Link pointed to a nearby tree with a thick trunk. A child could have shot it.

Marissa exhaled and readied her bow, shaking.

"Easy," Link said. "Pull back more."

She pulled more, then released. And they watched as the arrow went a glorious three feet then landed on the ground.

Link sighed. He wondered how Elenast and Meta Knight were doing.

* * *

"STOP! Stop!"

Elenast stopped swinging her sword, panting. "WHAT?"

Meta Knight said, "You need to calm. Down. Your swings are too violent! You'll get tired out easily! Or chop off your own head!"

"Hey, bloodshed is the name of the game. You don't like it, that's your problem," Elenast said, idly swinging the blade around.

Metaknight wished his arms were long enough to slap himself. "No, you need to gain full control of your weapon. Think of it as an extension of your arm, and don't overdo it."

Elenast adjusted her grip and did a few swings. It moved differently, when she thought of it that way. "Like this?"

"Right," Meta Knight said. She learns fast. "Okay, now some swings on that tree trunk."

Elenast took a deep breath and began hacking away. Each swing was punctuated by an uttered word. "I. Will. Kill. You. Ike!"

Meta Knight contemplated whether or not fwooshing would be wise. "Stop! Stop stop stop."

Elenast stopped, and turned to him, panting, "WHAT NOW?"

"You're just really disturbing me..." Meta Knight admitted, sweat-dropping.

"I. MUST. WIN," she declared, thrusting her sword into the air.

He couldn't help himself. He had to ask. "Why are you so opposed to him?"

Elenast just shook her head and went back to practicing her moves in midair as she talked. "Because. I can tell he looks at me like some... Little kid! I'm NOT a child! I'm not vulnerable! And HE'S infuriating!" Meta Knight watched her as she spoke. She wasn't bad, her movements were just to jabby and would be very ineffective if she were actually battling someone. There were too many moments when she let her guard down.

Meta Knight sighed. "Not necessarily..."

She stopped. "Not necessarily what?"

"He doesn't necessarily look at you that way, actually he..." He reflected on what Marissa had said to him. Looks like you've got some competition! "... Look, to be good at this, you need to have some amount of respect for your opponent."

"Well I don't respect him! And I never will! He clearly doesn't respect me!"

"Give him a reason to, then!" Meta Knight snapped. She was just so hard to teach. Once she set her mind on anything there was no way she was budging off of it.

She just scowled and went back to decimating the tree.

* * *

Marissa smiled. "I think I'm making progress!"

Link winced, "Let's find a different adjective..." She had managed to hit the ground at varying distances, that was it.

"No, no... I'll try again." She loaded her bow, pulled back, and closed her eyes. She was determined to hit that tree! And she was going to do it! She released the bowstring, and waited for the sound of an arrow hitting the forest floor, but instead heard a satisfying thwack. She looked up. She did it!

Link clapped. "Good job!"

Marissa pulled the arrow from the tree and clenched it while she reached up and stretched. "So can we be done now...?"

"I guess we can take a break," he said. He sat on the ground, and Marissa went over and sat next to him. He crisscrossed his legs before saying, "So, I keep forgetting to ask, how is it that you and Elenast seem to know everything about us?"

"Us?"

"Meaning Meta Knight, Kirby, myself..."

"Oh. Um, it's kind of difficult to explain. I'll get to that another day. I guess you could basically say that you guys are very popular with certain social demographics where I'm from."

He nodded, more confused than ever. "And where is that, exactly?"

"Milky Way galaxy, a certain solar system, planet Earth, North America, United States of America, Virginia, the city of Stonewall."

"Right. Okay." Link had absolutely no idea what any of that meant.

There was a silence.

"You know," Marissa said, "If I could change one thing about today..."

Link could feel the tension build as she thought. He'd found that out of everyone in the group, Marissa was by far the most tolerable. She was easy to be around. Please don't say you'd pick another person to train you...

"It would be Elenast yelling and waking me up so early," Marissa decided, leaning back on her hands. "What about you?"

He looked at the ground. "Same."

"So, how much longer before I'm a master at archery?" Marissa asked.

Link stood, then extended his hand to help her up. "I'm not sure I can give you a specific time. The sooner you're more comfortable with shooting, the better."

Marissa accepted his hand and stood. "Let me just say this. The closest thing to physical violence I've ever gotten was an occasional gory drawing."

"A gory drawing?"

"Yeah. Once in sixth grade I drew a girl running through fire missing one arm while a gremlin in the corner ate the aforementioned missing arm."

"... Wow."

"Yeah, and then-"

"Let's focus on shooting."

* * *

Ike and Kirby arrived back at the campsite, only to find it empty.

"Where did they go?" Ike wondered out loud.

"Haaa…." Kirby also wondered. Really, he knew that the girls, Link, and Meta Knight had gone off somewhere and that is was his job to keep Ike occupied, but he had no idea where they had gone or why exactly.

He saw some blonde hair from behind a tree, but it disappeared.

Ike did a double take. Was that…? Yes. That was definitely Elenast. He began turning, and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He began experiencing strong feelings of impending doom. He turned his head back to where Kirby had been standing. "Kirby, do you…?" Ike gasped. Kirby was gone! "Kirby?" He walked over to where the pink creature had been and noticed that the bush nearby was missing some leaves towards the front. He leaned over to get a closer look. There was just enough of a gap in the foliage for someone to reach through and pull Kirby back. He cautiously peered through, and saw none other than a flustered-looking Marissa, curled up on the ground with Kirby in her arms. Presently he noticed that the forest had gotten very quiet.

"Maris-?"

She rapidly shook her head and pointed over his shoulder. As soon as he turned, he saw Elenast, leaping through the air, sword overhead. He pulled out his own sword, and readied himself for impact, resulting in a loud clang!

"What are you doing?" He asked, pushing against her. He hadn't known how strong she was. It was taking a lot of his strength to stay completely upright.

Suddenly Meta Knight was standing on a tree stump behind him. "That's no way to win! Let your opponent defend himself!"

Ike couldn't believe his ears. Was Meta Knight coaching Elenast? That must've been why they made him leave...

Elenast pulled back and looked at him expectantly. Ike didn't hesitate to swing, making sure not to use all of his power on her. Marissa had explained to him that she and Elenast actually suffered injury when they got hurt, and they didn't regenerate or anything.

Their swords met, and the clanging of metal on metal soon began to fill the air. Marissa slowly began rising from the bush, still holding Kirby. She really didn't like violence. Every time one of them swung at each other, her heart rate increased, and she squeezed Kirby tighter. At this point, Kirby was going a bit purple.

Elenast landed a solid blow onto his sword, and they began pushing against each other. She could see what was going to happen. If either one of them released, that person would get slashed. Ike noticed too.

At this point, Link entered the clearing from the trees, after having put on his various garments, and observed what was going on so far. He was honestly rooting for Elenast, but only for Marissa-related reasons. He went and stood beside the latter as he re-tied his collar. "I think you're going to want to put Kirby down if you want him to live."

Marissa jumped a bit, then released Kirby without so much as looking at him. Kirby then toddled around, gasping for breath. Marissa watched him. "I just didn't want him to get hit or something, you know..." It was pretty obvious that she was terrified and/or enjoying this too much.

The sound of blade moving against blade, but it was unclear who had moved. Marissa gasped.

Elenast knew two things. First, if she moved her sword without carefully planning her next move, she was dead. Second, if Ike moved another inch, he was hurt. Not that she cared about him, but it would be really embarrassing for him to heal and be back fighting within two minutes.

So, taking a breath during which she calculated the move, she leapt to her right and quickly moved her sword in such a way that Ike stumbled forward. She pushed his shoulder and he fell to the ground, barely catching himself. She pressed her relatively small foot into his shoulder and grinned. "Haha! Do you surrender?"

Ike figured he had two options. Either let her win, and lose any chance of gaining any respect from her, or he could defeat her and keep his pride.

Oh, the mysterious workings of a man's mind. He chose the second one.

He pushed himself off the ground and, as she was stumbling back, found his feet and swung his sword. He wanted to give her a chance to fight back.

And fight back she did! She ran towards him, before rolling and standing behind him. She swung, but not quickly enough to land a blow that would injure him. He caught her sword with his and pushed out and up, causing her to stumble back on her heels. She stood and they began clanging their swords against the other.

Marissa raised her eyebrows. "They're actually pretty evenly matched."

"He may very well be going easy on her," Link responded. Ike could act like he didn't care, but he didn't seem to have the capacity to hurt a girl who would actually suffer permanent injury as a result.

Meta Knight shook his head- body?-. "Either way, she's making the same mistakes she was making earlier. There are too many instances where she isn't focusing in defense as much as offense."

Marissa sighed. "What do you think, Kirby?" Kirby just turned and looked back at her. His big eyes were full of worry. Marissa crouched and patted him on the head. "That's okay. I get the feeling he's too proud to let her win. This won't go on for much longer."

"You really think he's that prideful?" Link asked. Right now it looked like he might actually let her win in the end.

Marissa stood. "Well, yeah. Quite the hamartia, right?"

All three looked at her cluelessly, the only noise being the sound of metal on metal.

Marissa looked as though she couldn't believe that try didn't know what that word meant. "It's a hero's tragic flaw!"

Another moment of silence between them before they turned back to the battle. They were all wondering where Marissa learned all this useless information.

Ike could see that Elenast was getting tired. He swings weren't as quick, and she was taking deep breaths periodically. However, he wasn't given a stamina meter, so he could keep going. Until he got hungry, anyway.

Meanwhile, Elenast was regretting getting into this. She had expected that he would be simpler to defeat. But she had forgotten that he was both very much larger and stronger than her and also he was a video game. Her arms felt like lead. Suddenly her legs were very sore too.

His sword got a bit too close to her hand as she gasped. He took this moment to sweep his foot under hers, and she fell on her back. He stood over her and pointed his sword to her neck.

"Surrender."

Marissa uttered, "He is glorious." Unfortunately, Link heard. Why was this unfortunate? Even he didn't know, exactly. Either way, he suddenly felt extremely protective of Marissa and vaguely jealous of the newest addition to the team.

Elenast looked up at Ike in disbelief. That had been so fast. Had that really just happened? Then it all rushed into her mind, that she had just knocked over by the one person she disliked the most.

Rather than simply accept her defeat with grace, however, she started to loudly state her opinion, her words slurred with anger.

"GAHNOTHISISN'TFAIRYOUKNOWWHATISHOULDHAVEWONYOUSCU MBAGYOUFREAKOFNATUREWHYIOUGHTTA-!"

But a gasp from Marissa stopped her tirade. "Elenast, you're bleeding!"

Indeed she was. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was likely a result of being grazed by Ike's sword. Ike quickly put away said sword and extended a hand to help Elenast up. "Does it hurt?" Was all he said.

"No!" She spat. (Even though now that she knew it was there, it stung horribly.) Even as she said this, she felt stupid. Not really from pain, just kind of everything. She ignored his hand and stomped over to Marissa, muttering things that won't be said here. (K+...) Naturally Meta Knight began lecturing her on why she lost, even though she already was beating herself up about it.

He may not have said anything, but Ike was pretty sorry about the whole thing. He walked over and asked Link, "Should I have let her win?"

Link glanced over, then looked back to the group around Elenast. "I guess." Ike noticed that his tone was rather clipped. Great. Now Link hated him too.


End file.
